Harry Potter et l'Accomplissement de la Prophétie
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: [COMPLÈTE] Harry est en fin de scolarité à Poudlard, mais beaucoup d'évènements vont encore se produire .....
1. Révélations un peu délicates

Chapitre I : Révélations un peu délicates ...

Harry n'en pouvait plus : sa cicatrice le brûlait, et si cela ne s'arrêtait pas, il se jetterais volontier par la fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondors.Dans deux mois, les 7° années de poudlard devraient passer leurs ASPIC.

Cela faisait deux ans que Voldemort était de retour, officiellement, et plus puissant que jamais, et que la seconde Guerre était déjà bien en route .

Mais il y a deux ans, il avait appris, aussi, pour quelle raison ses parents avaient été assassinés, et pourquoi , lui, avait survécu avec pour seul souvenir de ce drame, cette cicatrice . En effet, la Prophétie que Sybille Trelawney avait révélée à Albus Dumbledore en 1980, un an avant la naissance de Harry n' était connu par Voldemort qu' à moitié . Harry n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui il pensait que le moment d'en parler était venu ...

Il attendait que Ron et Hermione reviennent puisque Neville était déjà là : il travaillait sur de la botanique , son Mimbulus Mimbletonia à côté de lui .

Ce catus était superbe désormais :quand Neville l'avait reçu de son oncle, il était gris et minuscule, alors que maintenant il mesurait 1,30 m de haut et il arborait une couleur argentée tirant sur l'or . Il était en période de floraison et son sommet était recouvert de petites fleurs violettes, semblables à de petites flammes qui se tortillaient . L'année précédente, son cactus avait donné tant de graine que Neville avait rempli un chaudron de 60 cm de diamètre entièrement :

une moitié du chaudron fut utilisée pour faire de jeunes plants, l'autre pour être analyser par Neville . Il avait offerts tous ses petits cactus au professeur Chourave qui ne connaissait pas du tout ses plantes et qui le remercia chaleureusement .

De plus, Neville avait apparement trouvé une étange substance que les graines produisaient : lorsque l'on chauffait des graines pendant un mois, puis qu'on les gelait pendant 3 jours avant de les broyer, on obtenait une substance violacée . Il analysait la petite quantité qu'il avait obtenue de cette substante pour en trouver les effets .

Harry entendit le portrait de la grosse dame pivoté . Ron et Hermione apparurent . Hermione paraissait plutôt réjouie .

"- Salut Ron ! Salut Hermione!" lança Harry

"-Salut !! " répondirent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix

"- Harry... ," commenca Hermione"Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose de très important ..."

Harry s'étonna mais prit aussitôt la parole :

"-Moi aussi ." annonça-t-il" Hermione, Ron, Neville ... écoutez-moi ..."

Harry avala sa salive difficilement avant de reprendre :

"- C'est à propos de la .. la.. prophétie ..."

Tous se taisaient et attendaient la suite des paroles de Harry, intrigués .

"-Lorsque nous sommes allés au département des mystères, il y a deux ans, nous avons vu "l'arme ultime", la prophétie ..."

"- Oui Harry, on le sait tous puisque je l'ai cassée !! Ensuite une silhouette nacrée avec de grands yeux est apparue..."

"-Oui je sais !!rétorqua Harry. Celle de Sybille Trelawney ..."

Ron, Hermione et Neville restèrent bouche bée, incrédule . Harry leur expliqua tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait confié deux ans auparavant . Il conclut son récit en disant :

"-Mais deux personnes étaient concernées par la prophétie : moi et ..."

Il tourna son regard, embarassé, gêné, vers Neville :

"-...Toi ."

Ron et Hermione étaient abasourdis, mais cela n'était rien comparé à Neville qui lui était pâle comme Rogue. Il était pétrifié, sa respiration était saccadé. Harry lui expliqua pourquoi Voldemort avait fait ce choix ...

Un long moment suivit cette révélation. Neville vascilla légèrement et s'effondra sur un fauteuil .

-"Je n'avais pas pu vous en parler avant, je n'y arrivais pas .... Je suis désolé", déclara Harry .

Un long silence suivit, mais Hermione le brisa :

-"Harry .... j'ai l'impression que l'heure est aux révélations . Ce que tu viens de nous dire renforce mon hypothèse. Voldemort ....-Oh, Ron, ça suffit, tu es ridicule-....ne t'a pas choisi parce que tu étais l'enfant qui lui ressemblait le plus, mais aussi parce que tu es son rival et c'est inné !", conclut Hermione.

Harry était soudain intrigué par les dires d'Hermione..

-"Harry, tout porte à croire que TU es le descendant de Godric Gryffondor. le fait que tes parents habitaient Godric's Hollow, le fait que tu ais pu sortir l'épée de Gryffondor face à Jedusor; ne m'avais-tu pas dit que la prmière fois que tu as tenu ta baguette entre les mains, des étincelles rouge et or en étaient sorties ?"

-"Si...Pourquoi ?", balbutia Harry

-"Ce sont certes les couleurs de la plume de phénix, que contient ta baguette, mais aussi celles de Gryffondor ...Voilà donc pourquoi cette animosité existe entre vous deux : c'est dans votre sang." termina Hermione .

Harry avait du mal à croire cela . Il s'assit, suite à l'effet de cette "révélation" .

-" Harry, Jedusor a dit, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à lui il y a de cela un an, qu'il ne t'avait pas choisi seulement à cause de la ressemblance qu'il voyait en en toi, mais aussi à cause d'un lien qui vous unissait il y a bien longtemps... ce lien, c'est la haine qui unissait le lion et le serpent, Gryffondor et Serpentard ."

Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'assoir . L'évocation de la confrontation avec Voldemort lui rappelait la mort d'un de ses proches : celle de son frère Percy . En effet il avait voulu protéger Ron, prenant de ce fait, l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort de plein fouet .

Ron plongea alors sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer . Hermione parut aussi affecté que Ron ... Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras .

Neville paraissait toujours aussi troublé ... Harry, quant à lui, avait recouvré ses esprits; il se leva regarda Ron et Hermione, puis s'approcha d'eux, un léger rictus sur les lèvres ....

"- Ron, Hermione ... Je pense que vous devriez peut être vous parles un petit peu de choses vous concernants ..." dit Harry .

Ses deux amis rougirent et partirent ensemble . Harry alla parler à Neville, pour le ramener sur Terre ...


	2. La découverte de Neville

_**Tout d'abord je remercie Zabou et ****Naya Redwolf****d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre et de m'avoir encourragé!!Merci !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent !! lol**_

**_Allez bonne lecture !_**

**_PS : simple précision, le troisième chapitre ne sera pas la tout de suite car je vais en faire un qui n'était pas là à l'origine !! donc patience !_**

**Chapitre II : Une découverte peut-être miraculeuse …**

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier à se lever. Il descendit alors dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il vit Neville entrain de s'afférer autour de son cactus, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait. En apercevant Harry, il s'arrêta et lui fit signe de venir_.

« -Harry, commença Neville, merci de m'avoir parlé de la prophétie ! Je suis franchement désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi…

-Oh ce n'est rien …. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

_Neville Parut honteux et baissa la tête. Il la releva peu de temps après, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« - En faisant des recherches, j'ai découvert à quoi pouvait servir la substance des graines de Mimbulus Mimbletonia : une potion de Mimbulus Mimbletonia pourrait peut-être restaurer la mémoire de personne qui ont subit des sortilèges …. Comme mes parents par exemple.

En mélangeant une poignée de graines, quelques gouttes de sang de licorne, quelques gouttes de sang de la personne atteinte, avec 5 larmes d'Augurey, 1 plume de Phénix et enfin une écaille de dragon, on devrait pouvoir créer un antidote de mémoire extrêmement puissant .

Malheureusement, le décret n°128, paragraphe 2 de la protection des créatures magiques stipule qu'il est formellement interdit de prendre du sang de licorne, ainsi que des larmes de phénix sans autorisation ministérielle ; de plus le nombre de ces deux ingrédients est limité à trois unités chacun . Enfin l'écaille de dragon vaut 50 Gallions, je n'ai pas cet argent, et l'Augurey est une créature magique plutôt difficile à trouver ….

- Pardon ?! Attends Neville !! Tu ne dois pas te décourager pour cela !!!! Écoute, le ministère n'a aucun pouvoir sur les actions des personnes de l'école !! De plus si tu as besoin de plumes de phénix va voir Dumbledore il sera sûrement content de t'aider ! Bon la licorne et l'Augurey il faudrait aller voir Hagrid ! Enfin reste les écailles … Je te les achèterais !! Pas de problème !!

-Quoi !? Non Harry …. Dit Neville un peu honteux ! Je ne peux pas accepter cela !!! C'est impossible ….

- Pas de manière !! Je veux que tu essayes !! Cela pourrait marcher !!! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !!! Je te les achèterais !!Je vais demander à Fred et George de me les acheter !!! je vais leur écrire un message et leur envoyé de l'argent pour qu'ils puissent acheter les écailles. Allons demander à Dumbledore son autorisation pour les ingrédients manquants ! »

_Harry Partit vite écrire un message à Fred et George. Il courut à la volière, accompagné de Neville : il accrocha le message et une petite bourse à la patte de la chouette laponne :_

« -Emmène ce que je viens de te donner à Fred et George au chemin de Traverse, s'il te plaît !! Je te donnerai une friandise dès que tu reviendras ! »

_La chouette blanche hulula de plaisir et donna un petit coup de bec affectueux à son maître avant de partir à tir d'ailes et de disparaître à l'horizon …_

_Ensuite les deux amis s'en allèrent en direction du bureau du directeur … Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et Harry se souvint que le mot de passe changeait chaque année … mais il ne l'avait pas encore utilisé cette année …_

«-Chocogrenouille ?» _Rien ne se passa !!_

« -Je vais en essayer d'autres ….»

_Mais Harry ne trouva pas … Il lui vint alors une idée …_

« -Ordre du Phénix ?

- Fumseck, dit alors Neville. »

_La gargouille tourna laissant place au passage à Neville et Harry ... Il frappèrent à la porte._

« - Oui Entrez ! Je vous attendais !!Je savais que vous alliez trouver le mot de passe facilement …Je vous écoute …

- Je voudrais vous demandez un service Mr le directeur …

-Oui ?

Voilà, je vais vous expliquer le problème ! »

_Neville raconta ce qu'il venait de dire à Harry il y a un peu plus d'une heure …Puis Harry expliqua en quoi Hagrid et lui, Dumbledore, pouvaient les aider._

« -Eh bien ma foi, cette découverte me paraît fort intéressante, si elle fonctionne ce serait une grande avancé pour nous tous ! Je pense que vous méritez les ingrédients manquants …. Fumseck, veut tu bien leur donner le nombre de plumes dont ces jeunes ont besoins pour ? »

_Fumseck acquiesça d'un signe de tête : il prit alors 2 plumes dabs son bec de son beau plumage rouge et or et les tendit à Harry._

« -Merci Professeur ! » Dirent en cœur les deux Gryffondors.

_Ils partirent, ensuite, à la recherche de Ron et Hermione, afin d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid …_


	3. La Licorne et l'Augurey

**Chapitre III : La Licorne et l'Augurey**

Neville et Harry arrivèrent enfin dans le parc …

_« -Pourquoi voulais-tu aller dans le parc ? demanda Harry_

_-Pour chercher Ron et Hermione !_

_-Pourquoi ici ? Ils pourraient être n'importe où ! Com …_

_-Non, ils sont dans le parc ! Je les ai vus ce matin. Ils m'avaient chargé de te prévenir …. Mais j'ai quelque peu oublié de le faire … »_

Harry regarda Neville qui semblait gêné de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Un court silence s'installa. Neville reprit la parole :

_« - Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble !_

_-Pardon ? Qui donc ? Cho et Michael ?_

_- Je te parle de Ron et Hermione ! Pouffa Neville_

_-Ah ! Rigola Harry. Oui bien sûr ! Après tout ce temps, ce n'était pas trop tôt._

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Heureusement que tu leur avais dit de se parler hier soir ! »_

Harry suivit Neville pour chercher leurs amis. Ils cherchèrent en vain…

_« -Neville, là-bas !_

_-où ?_

_-Là-bas ! On a oublié cet arbre-ci._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Attend tu exagères ! Il est visible celui-là ! Je te parle du saule pleureur géant._

_-Ah oui… Effectivement. »_

Ils partirent en direction du saule, sous lequel se trouvaient quelques bancs en pierre, sur lesquels Harry et Ron aimaient venir réviser leurs examens de fin d'année. Ils écartèrent le dense feuillage de l'arbre et découvrirent Ron et Hermione sur un de ces bancs en train de s'embrasser passionnément…

_« -Bonjour, lancèrent Harry et Neville_

_-Désolé de vous déranger, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. »_

Les amoureux sursautèrent : ils ne les avaient pas entendus venir …

_« -Bonjour, dirent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient quelque peu gênés de l'arrivée inattendue de leurs amis._

_- Comment ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione_

_- Oh, très bien ! Neville a fait une découverte : apparemment il serait possible de créer une potion de souvenirs … mais il lui manque encore quelques ingrédients : du sang de licorne et des larmes d'Augurey… Au fait est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Augurey ? Conclut Harry_

_- Eh bien pas moi en tout cas ! Déclara Hermione_

_- Moi je sais, dit Ron …. C'est un oiseau de la famille du Phénix, de couleur grise ressemblant à un petit vautour pour la majorité des Augurey connus. Il est réputé pour son chant mélancolique qui déclenche chez ses ennemis de la déprime pouvant même aller jusqu'à de la folie …Il y a un seul problème …._

_- Lequel ? demanda Neville. Il n'y en a qu'en Himalaya à 4200 m d'altitude ?_

_- Euh, non … Pourquoi 4200m d'altitude ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, comme ça !_

_- ok ! Non en fait il sont étendus sur le globe entier mais le problème est que nous n'avons qu'une chance sur ….. 100000 d'en trouver un comme ça !_

_- oh …. Il y a tout de même un espoir, qui sait …_

_- Et on m'appelle Mlle Je Sais Tout après ça ! S'indigna Hermione_

_- Eh bien….. Oui ! Riposta Ron en rigolant »_

Ronald et Hermione s'embrassèrent. Tous se turent quelques instants.

_« - Nous devrions peut-être demander de l'aide à Hagrid : il pourrait sûrement nous renseigner. Je pense qu'il serait ravi de nous rendre service. »_

Les jeunes sorciers partirent à la cabane du garde chasse. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite … Ils se mirent à courir pour le rattraper.

_« - Hagrid ! Cria Neville »_

Mais le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard n'entendit pas et continua son chemin.

_« -HAGRID ! Hurla le groupe d'étudiants. »_

Le demi géant s'arrêta aussitôt et se retourna, apparemment étonné de les voir.

_« -Oh, bonjour vous tous ! Comment allez vous ?_

_- très bien Hagrid, merci ! Et vous ?_

_- Oh ça va plutôt bien … Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement pour me demander de mes nouvelles ! Que me voulez vous ?_

_- Eh bien voilà Hagrid …. Neville pense avoir trouvé la formule d'une potion : un antidote de mémoire ! Il permettrait à des personnes telles que les parents de Neville de recouvrer la mémoire ! Annonça Hermione_

_-Enfin si ça marche … Conclut Neville_

_-Ca m'a l'air assez intéressant mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je puis me rendre utile !_

_- Nous avons besoin de sang de Licorne et de larmes d'Augurey : Dumbledore nous déclaré que vous pourriez nous aider !_

_- Oh là ! s'écria Hagrid, rien de bien simple à trouver. La Licorne, je m'en charge. Quant à l'Augurey, je pense qu'il y en a peut-être un aux alentours du lieu de vie de Graup. Je ne trouve pas mon frère dans son assiette en ce moment et je ne vois aucune raison pour qu'il déprime autant : c'est pour cela que j'ai un doute sur la présence d'un Augurey dans les parages. S'il n'y avait rien, j'essaierai de contacter des connaissances qui pourraient m'en fournir …  
Crockdur, accompagne les jusqu'à Graup. Moi je part chercher une Licorne. A tout à l'heure ! »_

_Hagrid s'enfonça rapidement dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Crockdur avança tranquillement entre les arbres. Hermione et Harry utilisèrent leur baguette pour faire un peu de lumière._

_« -Neville, je ne t'ai pas revu avec Trevor depuis un bout de temps ! Il est chez ta grand-mère ? s'exclama Hermione_

_- Euh … pas vraiment, non … murmura Neville_

_- Ah... mais où est-il alors !_

_-J'ai découvert qu'en fait la matière lancée par le Mimbulus Mimbletonia était … toxique pour certains animaux… Trevor en a ingéré l'hiver dernier et il est mort à Noël, deux jours après l'ingestion de la substance._

_-Je suis désolé ! S'empressa de dire Hermione, embarrassée._

_- Non, ce n'est rien. »_

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Au bout d'un certain temps, Crockdur s'arrêta et aboya. Les quatre amis accoururent et aperçurent Graup. Il n'avait guère changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, juste un peu grandit ! Il semblait être en forme.

_« -Ozau, ozau, ozau ! Hurlait Graup_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? Interrogea Harry_

_- On dirait un animal ! Lança Ron»_

Graup jeta la créature qu'il tenait dans leur direction. L'animal ne paraissait plus vivant ; Harry s'en approcha : c'était un oiseau vert foncé presque noir aussi gros qu'un petit vautour.

_« -Euh, comment dire … Neville, cet Augurey est mort, désolé ! Déclara Ron_

_-Tu es sûr ? Y'a pas moyen de le ramener à la vie ? S'empressa de demander Neville_

_-Il y a des fois où je doute de ton intelligence ! s'exclama Ron_

_-Graup où l'as-tu trouvé ? Pourquoi lui avoir fais ça ? Cria Hermione pour que le géant l'entende »_

Le demi-frère d'Hagrid sourit et leur indiqua une direction.

_« -Merci Graup ! dit Harry_

_-Ron prend cet bestiole elle pourrait nous servir au cas où ! Lança Hermione_

_-elle est morte ! A quoi elle nous servirait !Grogna Ron_

_- Ron, fais ce que je te dis !_

_-Oui mon cœur ! Lança Ron ironiquement »_

Ils marchèrent encore sur une centaine de mètres et découvrir une chose étrange … Dans un petit buisson, se trouvait un grand nid tressé en forme de goutte, ou plutôt de larme. Tous s'arrêtèrent. Neville s'en approcha… Un petit oisillon, très jeune, au duvet doré, ressemblant très peu à un vautour mais plus à un cygne, nichait là.

En le regardant de plus près, Neville et les autres remarquèrent que sa petite queue était incandescente… Ce devait être le petit de l'Augurey que tenait Ron, car, lorsque le petit aperçu la dépouille que Ron tenait, il poussa un cri perçant qui déclencha, au même instant, chez chacune des personnes présentes un sentiment de tristesse : l'oisillon exprimait sa détresse ; il était désormais ''_orphelin_ ''… L'Augureiton pleura : Neville s'empressa de prendre la fiole qu'il avait prise avant de partir afin de récolter les larmes du petit oiseau. Ceci étant fait, il referma la fiole et la mit dans sa poche.

_« - Ca y'est Neville ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry_

_-Oui ça devrait suffire …_

_-On y va alors ? Ajouta Hermione_

_- Oui. »_

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner du nid quand soudain l'oisillon poussa un nouveau cri, différent du précédent… Tous l'entendirent mais seul Neville en perçut la signification : c'était un appel à l'aide. Il se retourna et vit le poussin sortir du nid et sautiller sur une trentaine de mètres avant de chuter…

_« -Attendez ! s'écria Neville. »_

Tous s'arrêtèrent. Neville courut en direction du bébé Augurey et s'agenouilla. L'Augureiton émit alors un petit gloussement aigu qu Neville ressentit comme un cri de contentement, de joie et d'espoir.  
Neville le prit délicatement dans ses mains avant de rejoindre ses amis. Le petit se calla confortablement dans les mains de son possesseur et lança différent piaillement qui rendirent Harry & Cie bien. Ils retournèrent à la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier finissait de soigner une licorne, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas de corne…

_« - Hagrid, pourquoi cette licorne n'a pas de corne ? Quelqu'un la lui a coupée ? demanda Ron intrigué »_

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur tout en le pinçant derrière le bras.

_« - Aïe ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Pourquoi tu m'a fais ça !_

_-RON ! Lancèrent Harry et Neville d'une même voix._

_-Écoute Ron, commença Hagrid, si tu t'étais rappelé de mon cours sur les licornes d'il y a deux ans, je pense que tu n'aurais pas eu à me poser cette question … et Hermione ne t'aurait sûrement pas pincé ! Termina-t-il d'un ton amusé. »_

Tous éclatèrent de rire à l'exception de Ron qui devint écarlate. Le garde chasse les pria de rentrer dans sa maison pour y prendre le thé. Il leur offrit des biscuits mais seul Harry se risqua d'en manger un : Il commença à le tremper environ 5 minutes dans son thé pour essayer de le ramollir et éviter de se casser les dents.  
Il réussit tout de même à en casser un bout et à le mastiquer longuement et difficilement. Après avoir triomphé de sa bouchée de biscuit, Harry prit la parole :

_« -Alors Hagrid, vous avez récolté le sang que nous vous avions demandé ?_

_-Oui, oui, bien sûr… J'allais oublier, désolé… Il se trouve là-bas à côté du lit dans ce seau de zinc_

_-Merci Hagrid. Commença doucement Neville… »_

Soudainement un cri perçant retentit : la petit créature sauta de la poche de Neville et sautilla pour monter sur la table… Neville se dépêcha de le rattraper pour le remettre dans sa poche.  
Hagrid resta bouche bée et Neville baissa la tête. Le semi géant sourit et chuchota à Neville :

_« -où as-tu trouvé cet oisillon ?_

_- Eh bien disons que Graup a tué l'Augurey que Ron a emmené ici et de ce fait le petit était seul ! De plus il s'est mis à nous suivre en piaillant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêche de le prendre : il se serait sûrement fait tuer….En plus je l'aime bien et Trevor est mort…_

_- Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout, tu sais ! Mais je pense qu'il a certainement un autre parent …. Montre moi cet Augureiton, s'il te plaît ! Est-ce que l'Augurey, cet Augurey que tu tiens Ron, a une plume rouge au milieu du front en forme de goutte ?_

_- Non ! Répondit Ron d'un air dégoûté en regardant le cadavre qu'il avait dans la main droite._

_-Ron que vas-tu faire de ça ?_

_-Le jeter et me laver les mains !_

_- Ne le jette pas ! L'Augurey est un oiseau rare ! J'ai quelques amis taxidermiste spécialisé dans la vente d'animaux empaillé pour la décoration … Et en ce moment il y a une forte demande d'oiseau rares et interdit de tuer tels que les Vivet doré, le Phénix et l'Augurey…. Vous l'avez trouvez mort ! C'est le principal._

_J'en tirerai un bon prix ! Ca me permettra d'acheter des produits pour le jardin !et les soins aux créatures magiques. »_

Ron donna le feu Augurey en même temps que Neville donnait l'oisillon à Hagrid.

_« -Oh c'est étrange … ….. … … … l'Augurey que mon petit frère a tué est une femelle, le père du petit devait traîner dans les parages_

_-je ne pense pas Hagrid, car dans ce cas pourquoi nous aurait il suivi ? Déclara Hermione._

_-Oh oui sûrement … … … étrange mais intéressant … … … … »_

Les quatre sorciers regardèrent Hagrid qui manipulait le petit oisillon dans tous les sens : l'Augureiton semblait apprécier car il gloussait. Au bout d'un certain temps le garde chasse rendit délicatement le petit Augurey à Neville

_« -Ton petit gars est assez amusant ! Il a des airs d'Augurey …_

_- comment ça des airs ? Ce n'en est pas un ? Interrogea Hermione_

_- Non …. Enfin si ! En fait c'est bien le petit de l'Augurey mais il ressemble énormément à un petit Phénix. Je vous conseil d'aller voir Dumbledore il vous éclairera peut-être sur le sujet …. Quant à toi Neville prend soin de ton petit ami : attends moi là s'il te plaît ! »_

Hagrid se mit à chercher un peu dans tout ses placards : il sortit un bocal d'un des tiroirs et pris autre chose qui pendait en l'air …

_« -Voilà ! Ces deux choses sont pour ton protégé : ceci est un bocal remplit de boulettes de viande aussi grosses que des petits pois. Chaque boulette contient tout ce dont à besoin un jeune animal magique pour bien grandir : une boulette suffit pour un repas entier ! Donne lui une boulette trois fois par jour !  
Sinon ceci est un perchoir pour ton Augureiton, enfin pour l'instant il ne lui servira pas ! Il dormira dans un bout de tissu tant qu'il ne saura pas voler ! Bon dépêchez vous ! Il commence à ce faire tard. Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt !_

_-Merci Hagrid, pareillement !_

_-Au fait Neville, viens me voir dans deux semaines avec ton oiseau !_

_-Oui Hagrid, je viendrai vous voir je vous enverrai un hibou ! »_

Ils partirent dans leur salle commune. Neville posa son perchoir et donna un peu d'eau à boire à son compagnon. Puis les 4 adolescents descendirent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner.


	4. Pyrogure

_Bonjour à vous tous ! Je sais je suis lent dans la rédaction de mes chapitres, mais je tiens à vous précisez deux trois choses ! ;) Je suis en terminale S et je n'ai que très peu de temps ! De plus l'histoire, je l'ai entièrement terminée ... à l'écrit ! lol Je dois donc tout taper et c'est long... ajoutez à cela, quelque chapitre rajoutés, que je n'avais pas prévu à la base : voila le résultat ! mdr  
J'ai honte de moi parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais jamais répondu aux reviews j'en profite donc pour répondre à mes 4 reviewers !_

_- **Florgudule**: Je te remercie d'avoir lu ma fiction... A quand la suite de la tienne ? lol_

_-**Sinded** et**Sam Redwolf** : Merci à vous deux : voici la suite !_

_-**Zabou** : Ahhh ! mon grand reviewer mdr ! Merci infiniment pour tes reviews et surtout je tiens a te dire que ce n'est pas la longueur qui fait une bonne review mais son contenu ! Donc merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre IV : Pyrogure**

Après le dîner, Ron et Hermione partirent ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, en prétextant qu'ils avaient des cours à réviser … Harry, lui, partit chercher Ginny pour aller se promener au clair de lune. Quant à Neville, il pris la décision d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander deux autorisations : l'autorisation de garder l'oisillon et l'autorisation d'essayer sa potion sur ses parents, ce qui nécessitait une permission de sortie de Poudlard…  
Neville arriva vers la Gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Un détail lui vint alors à l'esprit : comment accéder au bureau, étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de cette année ? Il essaya divers mot de passe : en vain. Il se résigna à s'asseoir : quelqu'un connaissant le mot de passe passerait sûrement par là et le lui communiquerait. En attendant, il pris la décision de ne pas rester debout bêtement sans rien faire : il sortit délicatement de sa poche le petit oisillon, ainsi qu'une des boulettes de viandes qu'Hagrid lui avait offertes, et s'agenouilla . Il posa l'Augureiton et lui offrit la nourriture tout en le caressant. Le petit poussa un gloussement de joie et commença à becqueter la boulette. Neville était heureux de voir que l'oisillon semblait bien se porter… Une fois son repas terminé, le jeune oiseau sautilla jusque sur les genoux de Neville, se blottit dans sa robe de sorcier, tout en émettant une note reposante, et il s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.

Neville commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'il entendit des bruit de pas résonner dans le couloir : il leva la tête et aperçut Dumbledore arrivé. Celui-ci était en train de terminer une part de tarte à la citrouille.

«- Je vous prie de m'excuser Mr Longdubat, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée… J'étais en pleine discussion avec le professeur Binns : nous parlions des mets moldus… C'était très intéressant, ajouta le directeur, Mais je me suis soudain rendu compte que j'allais être en retard.. Donc encore désolé pour la petite attente devant mon bureau …

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, vous … Comment cela en retard ! Mais nous n'avions pas rendez-vous !

- Ah bon ? Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour me parler ? Alors que faites vous assis sur ces dalles salles et froides alors que vous pourriez être installé dans un fauteuil douillet près d'un feu émettant une douce chaleur ? Dit Dumbledore d'un air amusé

-En fait si je venais vous voir… Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu savoir que je serais là à vous attendre !»

Dumbledore fit mine de ne pas entendre la phrase de Neville et lança un autre sujet de conversation lorsqu'il aperçut le petit protégé de Neville :

«- Oh mais qu'Est-ce que ce petit animal ? Venez, entrez Neville .. Armée de Dumbledore ! Lança le professeur. Comment trouver vous ce mot de passe Mr Longdubat ? Moi je l'apprécie énormément, termina Dumbledore, qui semblait être dans un autre monde lorsqu'il déclara cela.»

Arrivé devant le perchoir de Fumseck, Dumbledore le caressa doucement. Le bel oiseau de feu sortit de son sommeil et regarda tendrement son maître.

«-Excuse moi Fumseck … J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait … Nous avons deux invités, termina Dumbledore»

Fumseck déploya ses ailes dans un étirement avant de s'envoler pour se poser sur le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il vit Neville il le regarda droit dans les yeux et s'inclina en signe de bonjour . Neville lui caressa la tête. Ensuite, le phénix s'en alla de bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour se poser sur son épaule.

«-Montrez nous ce petit animal maintenant, s'il vous plaît ? D'où vient-il ?

-C'est un peu long, mais je vais vous expliquer tout cela : Nous cherchions un Augurey cet après midi, lorsque nous avons trouvé Graup en train de tenir une femelle, morte malheureusement. Un peu plus loin, nous avons aperçu ce petit dans un nid. Quand nous sommes partis il nous a suivis en poussant des petits cris de désespoir … Il est si petit et si fragile : il aurait pu se faire tuer… et puis il est tellement mignon ! Je n'ai pas pu le laisser comme ça sans défense…»

Neville posa délicatement l'oisillon, qu'il avait dans les mains, sur le bureau de chêne, entre la pensine et une autre objet en argent, qui ressemblait étrangement à une miniature de la Coupe de Feu. En voyant ceci, Neville se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir : juste une décoration ? Là n'était pas le problème …  
Dumbledore pris le petit dans ses mains et l'examina de près : il sembla même a Neville que le professeur souriait. Enfin, le directeur posa le petit oiseau dans les restes des cendres de Fumseck.

«-Eh bien, je trouve ce petit Augurey bien étrange, voyez-vous … Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un phénix irlandais, enfin a un Augurey si vous voulez, mais il a tout de même des ressemblances avec eux. Par contre la ressemblance est flagrante entre lui et …

-Fumseck ! S'écria Neville.

-Exactement Mr Longdubat, il ressemble à un phénix.»

Fumseck descendit de l'épaule de son maître et s'approcha du petit. Il se coucha près de lui, pencha sa tête vers l'oisillon, et émit une note mélodieuse : l'Augurey se réveilla et regarda Fumseck un peu méfiant. Le phénix du directeur poussa alors plusieurs cris différents à la suite. Le petit Augurey sembla alors comprendre quelque chose et poussa exactement les mêmes cris avant d'en émettre d'autres, qui furent répétés par Fumseck. C'est alors que le petit piailla de joie et sautilla jusqu'au bel oiseau feu pour se blottir contre lui. Le deux hommes comprirent que les deux oiseaux vivaient un moment de joie intense.

Neville regarda Dumbledore celui-ci observait encore les deux volatiles, avec un regard plein de tendresse, et souriait. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et continua de regarder son phénix et le petit compagnon de Neville. Neville resta debout une dizaine de minutes sans qu'aucunes des personnes présentes ne se manifestent. Après ce laps de temps, L'Augurey s'était endormi contre Fumseck et Dumbledore semblait être sortit de ses pensées.

«-Oh, désolé Neville vous auriez pu vous asseoir, j'ai complètement oublié de vous le proposer ! S'exclama le directeur.»

Neville sursauta et remarqua que les personnages des cadres accrochés dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore venait de se réveiller en sursautant eux aussi. Neville n'attendit pas qu'on lui fasse la proposition de s'asseoir une deuxième fois : il s'exécuta plongea son regard dans le regard azuré de son directeur; il se demandait pourquoi il souriait en le regardant.

«- Professeur… commença Neville

-Oui ?

-Je sais qu'il n'y aucun rapport, dit Neville en descendant son regard sur la miniature de la Coupe de Feu, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir, à quoi sert cette représentation miniature ?

-Ah c'est une bonne question ! Lança Dumbledore. En fait je l'ai acheté dans une vente aux enchères… Mais je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule utilité à cet objet pour le moment : regardez …»

Dumbledore sortit deux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, un rouge et un marron, et les jetas dans la petite Coupe de Feu : soudain le feu bleu qui brûlait dans la coupe devint jaune. Neville recula la tête et Dumbledore afficha un grand sourire, qui lui donnait un air d'enfant devant son jouet favori. Soudainement quatre dragées furent recrachées et Dumbledore les attrapa d'un geste habile.

Il tendit une main ouverte dans laquelle quatre dragées se trouvaient mais les couleurs n'étaient ni rouge ni marron les bonbons étaient vert, bleu, rose pâle et orange fluo.

«- Prenez en deux Neville, allez-y ! dit le professeur Dumbledore, une note d'amusement dans la voix.

-Merci professeur, répondit Neville, en prenant les dragées verte et orange.

-Bon, quels goûts avez-vous ?

-Chou de Bruxelles, dit Neville après avoir avalé le bonbon orange fluo, tout en faisant une grimace, et … mmm… Chocolat au lait…

-Alors moi j'ai … tarte à la citrouille après avoir savouré le dragée bleu, et … oh merveilleux, …. Rose !

-merci professeur.

-Pardon ?

-Je vous remercie pour els dragées

-Oh, mais tu n'a spas besoin de me remercier … Mais quelle heure est-il au fait ? 21h45 ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps Mr Longdubat, vous avez peut être des devoirs …

-Euh, oui ..

- Donc oui Bonne nuit Neville.

-Mais Monsieur !

-Qu'y a-t-il? Dit Dumbledore d'un air étonné

-Le petit … Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Oh… toutes mes excuses, je l'avais complètement oublié ! S'écria Dumbledore, dans un éclat de rire.  
Oui en fait il me semble que Fumseck a l'air de connaître cette petite créature… Je me trompe Fumseck ?»

Pour toute réponse le phénix claqua du bec

«- Donc oui Fumseck le connaît…

-Si vous le dites je vous crois… mais d'où le connaît-il ?

-C'est là que c'est intéressant… Il me semble qu'il connaît très bien ce petit, beaucoup plus que j'aurais pu le penser…

-Comment ça .. Expliquez moi Monsieur !

-Je crois si je ne m'abuse, que cet oisillon est de la famille de Fumseck.

-Pardon ?»

Cette fois-ci Neville vit le phénix du directeur acquiescer à cette déclaration.

«-Cette immense ressemblance avec un phénix lui vient de Fumseck, c'est pourquoi ils sont très attaché l'un a l'autre… je pense que ton petit phénix… Oui l'augurey étant une phénix, on peut l'appeler phénix ! Donc je pense que ton phénix aura des pouvoirs et des propriétés encore impossible à déterminer . Tu devras donc les découvrir toi-même…

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez dire que je peut m'en occuper et le garder?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce que Fumseck et moi-même voulons … mais je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose d'important…

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Si tu désires vraiment t'occuper de lui, je pense qu'il serait bien, puisque vous allez être amener à vivre longtemps ensemble, de lui donner un nom … Afin que vous soyez comme liés…

-Oh bien sûr mais là je n'ai pas d'idées …

- Prenez votre temps, ne vous pressez pas… C'est important de bien choisir… C'est un choix important …»

Neville chercha pendant au moins 15 minutes, durant lesquelles un silence s'installa et Neville put réfléchir calmement.

«- … oui… c'est ça … murmura Neville… OUI C'EST CA !

-Qu'y a-t-il Mr Longdubat ? Dit Dumbledore en souriant

-J'ai trouvé ! Je sais comment l'appeler !

-Je suis tout ouï !

-Je désire l'appeler Pyrogure !

-Oh .. C'est plutôt bien trouvé Mr Longdubat ! Mais si vous pouviez m'en dire plus sur ce nom j'en serais enchanté ! Lança Dumbledore, les yeux pleins de malice.

-Oui bien sûr… En grec pyr signifie le feu : le feu symbolise à mes yeux Fumseck qui est son père… Et augure, en mémoire de sa mère, qui était un augurey. En associant ces deux mot, j'ai pu former Pyrogure

-Oh ! Je vous félicite : vous avez fait preuve d'une brillance inouïe ! Je vous tire mon chapeau ! Déclara-t-il plein de respect pour le jeune gryffondor.

-Merci Monsieur… gémit Neville, qui n'était pas habitué à tant de compliments de la part d'un enseignant, qui plus est le directeur de Poudlard.

-Bien, je voudrais aussi savoir … où en êtes-vous dans la préparation de votre potion? Vous avez Tous les ingrédients, ou vous en manque-t-il encore?

-Oh, eh bien, nous venons de récolter les derniers éléments nécessaires à la potion, cet après midi, grâce à l'aide d'Hagrid. Merci encore pour votre aide, d'ailleurs…

-Tenez moi au courrant de toutes les étapes de votre potion Mr Longdubat, car cela m'intéresse.

-Aucun problème, Professeur. Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais j'aimerais bien partir me coucher, je commence à être fatigué…

-Oh mais bien sûr ! Il se fait tard maintenant. Surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez quelque problème qu'il soit pour la potion ou pour Pyrogure. Bonne nuit Mr Longdubat Bonne nuit Pyrogure dit Dumbledore, lorsqu'il attrapa le bébé phénix pour le remettre à Neville.

-Oui merci, pareillement. Au revoir.»

Il descendit du bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Il lança le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui commençait à dormir. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il ne trouva qu'Hermione et Harry en train de discuter intensément, de leurs amours actuelles d'après ce que venait d'entendre Neville.

«-Bonsoir vous deux ! Lança Neville pour mettre fin à leur discussion

-Oh Neville, te voila enfin ! S'exclama Hermione. On se demandait s'il ne t'était pas arriver quelque chose

- Oh c'est gentil… Vous avez évoquez ce sujet entre vos récits amoureux très palpitant à ce que j'ai vu ?

-Euh.. Eh bien .. C'est que… Balbutia Harry, qui était devenu rouge de honte.

-Ah là là ! Je vous charrie ! Merci de vous être fait du souci pour moi, ça me touche !Je reviens de chez Dumbledore.»

Il ouvrit ses mains pour présenter son nouvel ami. Harry et Hermione poussèrent des cris d'étonnements mêlés à de la curiosité…

«- Je vous présente Pyrogure, mon pseudo Phénix ! Je vais vous expliquer. C'est bien le petit de la femelle Augurey que Graup a tuée, mais ça ressemblance au phénix, il la doit à son père, Fumseck ! Ce dernier et Dumbledore me l'ont confié, et m'ont demandés de lui donner un nom. Je l'ai appelé Pyrogure.

-C'est merveilleux Neville ! Dit Hermione enthousiasmée.

-Et ça tombe plutôt bien puisque Trevor est mort accidentellement l'hiver dernier, ajouta Harry.

-Oui. Vous m'excuserez mais je suis fatigué là ! Donc je monte me coucher ! Bonne nuit Harry ! Bonne nuit Hermione ! Faites de beaux rêves et à demain matin.»

Neville monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Il se déshabilla et passa son pyjama. Il déposa délicatement Pyrogure sur les brindilles installées sous le perchoir. Et se coucha et ponça doucement ces derniers mots :

«- Bonne nuit, Pyrogure…»

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ! Reviews, s'il vous plaît !**_


	5. Importants Préparatifs

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_La suite tant attendue arrive enfin ! Oui, une suite qui était pourtant écrite depuis deux ans et demi, mais que j'ai essayé d'améliorer. Je remercie la personne qui m'a corrigé et qui a apporté son édifice à ma fan fiction._**

**_Je vous laisse lire les chapitres suivants ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'avaient laissé des reviews.  
En espèrant que la fin vous plaise ! Un peu d'indulgence tout de même, c'était ma première fan fiction, et vraiment pas la meilleure !_**

**_Bonne lecture. Je ne mettrai aucun autre message pour les prochains chapitres, simplement à la fin de l'épilogue !_**

**_A bientôt, peut-être avec mes autres fan fictions._**

**_Abelforth Dumbledore_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre V **:** Importants préparatifs**

Cette nuit-là, les rêves furent doux pour Neville. Et le lendemain matin de bonne heure ; après une bonne nuit d'un sommeil réparateur ; il se réveilla frais et dispos. Après quelques instants de farniente, il se leva et la première occupation de sa journée fut de s'inquiéter pour son nouvel ami Pyrogure. Celui-ci était blotti sur son tas de brindilles dans la position où il avait été placé la veille au soir. Il semblait encore dormir.

Neville était rentré si tard et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher un morceau d'étoffe pour son petit protégé. Il fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'un bout de tissu. L'ayant trouvé, il en profita pour sortir une boulette de viande du bocal que lui avait donné Hagrid, qui lui avait bien spécifié une seule boulette pour chaque repas. Puis il revint vers son lit où il déposa le tout. Pyrogure étant toujours endormi. Il alla ensuite faire sa toilette, puis il prit la décision d'aller retrouver ses compagnons pour le petit déjeuner, non sans avoir vérifié que tout allait bien avant de s'éloigner. Il prit le chemin de la sortie, descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la Salle Commune où étaient déjà attablés Hermione, Ron et Harry. Ginny, elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Pour une fois, tout le monde était silencieux à la table des Gryffondor. On entendait cependant des éclats de voix et des rires fuser à côté d'eux et venir des autres tables.

Neville s'assit timidement en silence en face de Harry. Il commença par beurrer ses tartines, se servit un café au lait, puis commença tranquillement à manger en regardant dans le vague, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Il fut l'un des premiers à apercevoir les hiboux, facteurs pour l'occasion. Il vit arriver en piqué celui qu'attendait Hermione, la Gazette du Sorcier au bout du bec. Ron reçu une lettre qu'il ouvrit immédiatement et il se plongea dans sa lecture. Hermione attrapa son journal au vol, enleva le bandeau qui le tenait soigneusement plié et le parcourut rapidement à la recherche de nouvelles intéressantes, sensationnelles, voire scandaleuses. Au bout de quelques instants, elle releva le tête et annonça à la cantonade d'un ton las :

- « _Encore un jour où il n'y a rien d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent !_ »

- « _Tu parles ! Y peut pas y avoir tous les jours des catastrophes ou des évènements importants !_ » répondit Ron sans même relever la tête. Il continuait à lire attentivement la missive qu'il avait reçu. Ce devait être intéressant pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

- « _Tu pourrais nous faire profiter de ta lecture s'il te plaît ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr ! _» demanda Hermione d'un ton suffisant, exaspérée de voir Ron se comporter ainsi.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se détourna même afin de ne pas être dérangé, ce qui énerva encore plus Hermione. Harry ; l'air dégagé ; assistait sans un mot à la scène, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Puis il baissa brusquement les yeux vers son bol pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son amie, avec qui il n'avait pas envie de se disputer dès le matin.

Ron, une fois sa lettre entièrement lue, la replia et la rangea. Il consentit alors à leur faire face. Il avait un grand sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

- « _Alors ? On peut savoir maintenant ce qui te rend si gai ce matin ?_ » demanda précipitamment Hermione de mauvaise humeur !

- « _Euh ! Non … Enfin … Oui ! … Si tu veux, … mais il n'y a rien d'intéressant !_ » répondit Ron qui sentait Hermione sur le point d'exploser. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à subir ses foudres.

- « _Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ? Tu te décides à la fin ?_ » reprit Hermione d'un ton de plus en plus belliqueux.

À cet instant, Ginny toute guillerette arriva à leur table. Instantanément elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Elle salua gaiement tout le monde comme si de rien n'était, embrassa Harry et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- « _Alors tout le monde va bien ce matin ? Pas de mauvaises nouvelles à déplorer ?_ » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ambiante.

Personne ne pipa mot dans un premier temps. Voyant qu'elle avait fait un bide, Ginny se concentra sur son café et ses tartines.

-« _C'est ton frère ! Il se conduit comme à son habitude comme un imbécile ! Je l'étranglerais quand il est comme ça !_ » grogna Hermione au bout d'un instant.

Levant les yeux, Ginny surprise par cette attaque à laquelle elle ne s'attendait interrogea Ron du regard ! Celui-ci répondit :

- « _Tu parles ! C'est rien. J'ai reçu une lettre de Roumanie. Fred et Georges ont demandé à ce qu'on leur envoie rapidement des écailles de dragon, c'est tout ! Y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire !_ »

- « _Ah bon ! Si ce n'est que ça, tout va bien alors !_ » reprit Ginny ayant retrouvé son sourire.

- « _Alors, s'il ne s'agit que de cela, pourquoi Ron fait-il le cachottier ?_ » insista lourdement Hermione qui ne s'avouait pas vaincue.

Neville ayant terminé son déjeuner ne souhaitant pas être mêlé malgré lui à cette conversation préféra se lever et remonter près de Pyrogure afin de le faire manger et boire, et l'installer sur son carré d'étoffe avant de se rendre à ses cours qui n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

Puis il attrapa son cartable et partit rapidement pour se rendre au premier de la journée qu'il avait avec Rogue. En chemin, il rencontra Harry et Ginny qui s'étaient arrangés pour semer Hermione et Ron en route. Il profita de ce moment de calme pour demander à Harry s'il avait des nouvelles concernant les écailles de dragon. Ginny n'étant pas passionnée par cette histoire d'écailles ; mais connaissant tout l'intérêt de la chose pour Neville ; les quitta pour se rendre de son côté à ses cours. Elle embrassa Harry du bout des lèvres et s'éloigna. Néanmoins, elle se retourna pour leur faire un signe amical de la main et rejoignit rapidement quelques unes de ses amies. Harry, maintenant que Ginny les avait quitté était plus réceptif aux propos de Neville.

- « _Écoute, … je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant ! Tu as entendu ce matin. Hermione et Ron se sont disputés ! Il semble que Ron ait reçu des nouvelles, mais il faudra attendre qu'il veuille bien en parler. De toute façon, ne te fais pas de souci ! Je te tiens au courant dès que j'aurai du nouveau ! D'accord ?_ »

- « _Merci Harry ! Tu sais, je suis allé voir Dumbledore dans son bureau hier soir !_ » reprit calmement Neville.

- « _Oui, bien sur ! Je le sais, puisque j'étais avec Hermione dans le salon quand tu es rentré cette nuit. Tu nous as même montré Pyrogure le nouveau compagnon que Dumbledore t'a si gentiment confié !_ » répondit Harry l'air surpris que Neville ait déjà oublié ces détails.

- « _Oui, bien sûr que je le sais, mais ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire… Je voulais tout simplement te dire que Dumbledore avait été très gentil et très sympathique avec moi hier soir. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Il m'a même félicité à plusieurs reprises ! Tu te rends compte ? Félicité ? Moi ? Par le Directeur de Poudlard en plus ? C'est merveilleux non !_ » repris Neville soudain tout excité à la pensée de se rappeler que Dumbledore l'avait pratiquement traité d'égal à égal, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé de sa vie. C'était génial pour lui.

- « _Mais … c'est tout à fait normal Neville ! _» répliqua Harry pourtant pas trop étonné de la réaction de ce dernier.

- « … »

Devant le silence soudain de son camarade, Harry développa son idée :

- « _Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte ? Dumbledore, en tant que Directeur de Poudlard est quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très instruit. Il a compris immédiatement la portée qu'aurait la réussite de ton projet, qui s'il aboutissait allait rendre un service immense à toute la communauté des Sorciers. C'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a considéré comme son égal ! Neville, il faut absolument que tu prennes conscience de ta valeur ! Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu aies des complexes d'infériorité ! Bas-toi ! Et surtout réussis ce que tu viens d'entreprendre ! Tu verras, une fois que tu auras trouvé la bonne formule pour cette potion, tout le monde viendra pour te féliciter ! Et personne ne songera plus à se moquer de toi comme ça a été le cas jusqu'à présent !_ » le harangua Harry, qui espérait lui donner ainsi du tonus et de la confiance.

- « _Oh Merci ! Merci Harry de croire en ce que je fais ! Tu sais je ne suis pas absolument certain de réussir. C'est beaucoup le hasard qui m'a amené à penser que je pourrais peut-être arriver à mettre cette potion au point !_ » répondit Neville très reconnaissant de ce que venait de lui confier Harry.

- « _Non Neville ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Même si c'est le hasard, il ne faut pas te dévaloriser. Il faut que tu soutiennes que tu es sûr de parvenir à tes fins, même si tu n'en es pas convaincu. Seul toi tu le sais ! Pas les autres ! Et c'est comme ça que tu parviendras à la réussite !_ »

Après un instant de réflexion, Neville lui répondit :

- « _… Je crois que tu as raison Harry ! Je crois que je vais suivre tes conseils ! Merci encore une fois pour ton aide ! Tu es un vrai ami pour moi !_ » répliqua Neville soudain tout sourire.

- « _Bon d'accord ! Mais assez sur ce sujet, nous voilà arrivés dans l'antre ou plutôt devant le cachot de Rogue ! Chut plus un mot !_ » murmura Harry qui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Il firent les derniers mètres en courant afin de ne pas arriver en retard, ce qui leur aurait valu une sanction que Rogue se serait fait un plaisir de leur administrer. Neville trouva ce cours très ennuyeux comme d'habitude et surtout très long. D'autant qu'il n'aimait pas les cours de ce Professeur qu'il considérait comme prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. En effet, celui–ci ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le rendre ridicule et pour l'humilier aux yeux de ses camarades de classe. Neville avait toujours eu très peur de Rogue.

La journée traîna en longueur. Les seuls instants qu'il ne vit pas passer furent ceux qu'il partagea avec son nouveau compagnon. Il avait mis un peu de distance entre lui et son entourage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de ces fameuses écailles qui tardaient à venir. Harry ne lui avait-il pas parlé d'une conversation éventuelle avec Ron à ce sujet ? Aussi, n'osait-il pas insister trop lourdement ! Harry lui avait promis de le tenir au courant dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles intéressantes. Il lui faisait donc toute confiance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les journées passèrent ainsi à ce même rythme, beaucoup trop lent pour Neville qui s'ennuyait. Il avait déjà repassé dans sa tête des dizaines de fois les proportions nécessaires à la réussite de sa potion. Tout avait l'air d'être définitivement au point, au moins dans sa tête. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Heureusement que Pyrogure accaparait tous ses instants de loisirs.

Pratiquement deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Les jours du mois de mai défilaient ainsi, Neville voyait s'approcher inexorablement le jour où il avait promis à Hagrid de venir le revoir. Il avait pris l'habitude de monter chaque soir après les heures de classe jusqu'à la volière des hiboux avec Pyrogure pour compagnon. Delà, il pouvait voir arriver de loin tous les messagers. Une fois les hiboux bien en vue, il pouvait deviner avec une marge d'erreur réduite à qui étaient destinés les courriers qui arrivaient. Peine perdue, jamais un hibou ne ressemblait à celui qu'il était en droit d'attendre ! Deux jours avant cette fameuse échéance, Harry arriva l'air triomphant. Il tenait et agitait dans une de ses mains un petit colis qui venait de lui parvenir par hibou. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'ouvrir. Un petit mot l'accompagnait :

Salut Harry,

Nous espérons que ce paquet te trouvera en bonne santé, ainsi que R., G., H. et les tous autres. Passe-leur un bonjour à tous ainsi qu'à tous les Gryffondor de notre part. Nous sommes heureux de te faire parvenir ce que tu as nous demandé il y a quelques jours. Nous avons fait aussi vite que nous avons pu !

C'est avec grand plaisir que nous te rendons ce petit service. Tu diras à N. que cela vient de Roumanie. C'est de la meilleure espèce. La capture a été faite spécialement pour lui. Ce ne sont pas des objets de collection. Personne n'en possède pour son plaisir.

Nous espérons simplement qu'il en fera bon usage et qu'il réussira son audacieux pari.

N'hésite surtout pas à faire appel à nous si tu as besoin d'autre chose. Tu sais que nous restons à ton entière disposition. Fraternité oblige ! Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Amitiés, F. et G.

PS. Tu diras à R. qu'il a intérêt à vous faire gagner le prochain match contre Serpentard. Embrasse tendrement G. de notre part. À plus !

Il tendit la lettre à Neville qui l'a lu avidement. Pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrit le paquet en regardant autour de lui. Il souleva un peu le couvercle, une odeur pas très agréable en sortit, il jeta néanmoins un œil à l'intérieur. Il y vit plusieurs écailles. Il referma rapidement le couvercle :

- « _Allez ! Viens Neville ! Ne restons pas ici ! Nous allons remonter directement dans la tour ! Nous aurons ainsi tout le loisir de préparer ta potion sans être gêné par quiconque. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache ce que nous faisons !_ » Harry tira Neville par la manche ; avant que celui-ci ait fini de lire entièrement le courrier. Ce qui obligea Neville à le suivre. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas machinalement. Il ne put s'empêcher pourtant de lui demander :

- « _Dis ! Harry, Pourquoi les jumeaux ont-ils utilisé simplement des initiales pour les prénoms. N'importe qui saura de qui on parle en lisant ce message. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça ! Tu as une explication ?_ »

- « _Euh … ! Non ! C'est sans doute encore une plaisanterie de leur part ! Tu sais, ils ne sont pas à ça près ! Si tu les avais mieux connu, tu aurais pu assister à des choses bien plus étranges venant de leur part !_ » répondit Harry qui ne s'était même pas posé la question lors de sa lecture.

À vrai dire, cela n'avait aucun intérêt pensa-t-il ! … Quoique ! En y réfléchissant un peu, il n'avait pas fait mieux quand il avait ouvert la boîte. Il l'avait ouverte en catimini. Est-ce à dire qu'inconsciemment il avait noté l'utilisation de ces lettres pour désigner les personnes concernées ? Ce qui l'avait conditionné par la suite ! Étrange ! Neville n'avait pas tort. Peut-être faudrait-il être prudent sur ce coup à l'avenir.

Neville, qui, après la lecture du message avait retrouvé ses esprits, eut un sourire triomphant en montant vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il allait pouvoir faire avancer son projet. Le nombre des étapes à venir diminuait. Il lui restait entre autres, à retourner voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander la permission de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, afin de prélever quelques gouttes de sang sur chacun de ses parents. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à réaliser la version définitive et à faire différents essais. L'idée lui était naturellement venue de servir lui-même de cobaye pour ses tests. Jamais il n'aurait osé demander à un de ses amis de lui servir de cobaye, tellement la chose lui paraissait incertaine. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit non plus à ces amis en ce qui concernait ses fameux essais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La dernière heure de cours terminée ce jour-là, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre, rangea son cartable et ses polycopiés. Il vérifia que Pyrogure avait à boire, que sa litière était encore assez propre et il fila par les couloirs pour rejoindre la gargouille donnant accès au bureau du Directeur. S'il le fallait, il ferait le pied de grue devant celle-ci. Chemin faisant, il eut l'incroyable chance de rencontrer le Professeur qui retournait justement à son bureau.

- « _Tiens ! Bonjour Neville ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre ? Je n'ai pas souvent l'honneur de vous croiser dans les parages !_ » le salua Dumbledore la main tendue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « _Eh bien ! Monsieur le Directeur, vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir au courant de l'état d'avancement de mes travaux et de vous signaler tous les problèmes que je rencontrerais ! Et bien ! C'est ce que je viens faire !_ » répondit Neville pas très sûr de lui. Devant Dumbledore, il avait encore du mal d'afficher sa toute nouvelle assurance.

- « _Rien de grave j'espère Neville !_ » lui rétorqua Dumbledore un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « _Non ! Non ! Rassurez-vous ! Je viens juste faire le point de la situation qui a évolué ses dernières heures !_ » répondit Neville en retrouvant son aplomb.

- « _Bien ! Me voilà donc totalement rassuré ! Mais étais-je vraiment inquiet ?_ » s'amusa-t-il en tournant son visage vers Neville.

Arrivés devant la gargouille, Dumbledore lança négligemment : « _Peau de banane !_ » ce qui le fit sourire, la gargouille pivota. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau qu'il ouvrit. Il invita Neville à entrer et à s'asseoir directement. Neville s'exécuta. Il jeta un œil autour de lui, pendant le temps que le Professeur se débarrassait de ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Au contraire de Harry, Neville n'avait pas eu l'habitude de venir très souvent dans ce bureau. Il était fasciné par tous les magnifiques objets qui s'y trouvaient entreposés avec goût. Il regardait tout cela avec les yeux d'un enfant de dix ans. Il était littéralement fasciné par tout ce qu'il découvrait dans cette pièce. Sa dernière visite ne lui avait pas permis de tout visualiser. Dumbledore qui faisait semblant de chercher quelque chose l'observait du coin de l'œil, attendri de retrouver cet émerveillement d'enfant sur son visage. Il ne souhaitait pas abréger cet instant de pur bonheur que vivait Neville, qui n'en avait pas eu tant que ça jusqu'à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Neville dont l'éducation ; faite par sa grand'mère ; avait toujours été très stricte, finit par se rendre compte qu'il devenait impoli. Il se figea donc sur son siège en attendant le bon vouloir du Directeur de Poudlard. Voyant cela, Dumbledore se retourna franchement, le visage amène et lui demanda gentiment :

- « _Eh bien cher Ami ! Qu'avez-vous donc à m'apprendre de nouveau et de si intéressant ? Car vu votre mine, je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse de mauvaises nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?_ » lui dit Dumbledore pour alimenter le début de cette conversation.

- « _Comme je vous le disais il y a instant Monsieur le Directeur, je suis venu pour faire le point de l'avancée des travaux et de la récupération des ingrédients pour la fabrication définitive de cette potion !_ » lui rétorqua calmement Neville, ayant retrouvé toute l'assurance qu'il avait prise depuis quelques jours.

- « _D'accord ! Je vous écoute Neville ! Prenez tout votre temps. Je suis là pour vous écouter ! Cette affaire représente un trop gros enjeu pour être négligée ou prise à la légère !_ » l'encouragea Dumbledore qui s'était calé dans son fauteuil bien en face de lui. « _Mais au fait, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Excusez ma négligence ! Voulez-vous boire ou grignoter quelque chose ? Un thé ? un café ? un jus de fruit ? une pomme ? des oranges ? des bonbons ? Tenez, servez-vous vous-même !_ » continua-t-il en poussant un gros saladier rempli de fruits de toutes sortes.

- « _Oh Non ! Merci Monsieur le Directeur ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !_ » rétorqua doucement Neville qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être accueilli dans ces conditions et qui était profondément touché par tant de sollicitude à son égard.

- « _Allons bon ! Venons-en au fait dans ces conditions ! Je vous écoute !_ » lui répondit gentiment Dumbledore afin de le mettre à l'aise. Puis il s'avança et il porta toute son attention à Neville.

Ce dernier, encouragé, s'enhardit et il commença :

- « _Voilà ! Ce ne sera pas bien long ! Je tenais à vous dire tout simplement que nous avions réussi à récupérer tous les ingrédients pour fabriquer cette potion, sauf un. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle je suis ici ce soir. L'autre étant de vous signaler que je suis heureux de vous confirmer qu'il ne subsiste aucun problème majeur à l'heure actuelle ! Il ne me restera qu'une requête à vous faire ! Voilà ! Je vous ai tout dit ! Vous savez tout ! Enfin presque !_ » lança tout de go, Neville s'en s'arrêter.

- « _Incroyable ! Stupéfiant ! Décidément vous m'étonnez beaucoup Neville ! Il me semble que vous avez pris de l'assurance ces derniers temps ? Cela fait plaisir de constater cette évolution fulgurante ! Vous êtes passé de l'état enfant à l'état adulte en quelques semaines ! Ce dont je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable en si peu de temps. C'est absolument renversant. Je ne peux que me féliciter de vous avoir accordé toute ma confiance ! Quelle récompense pour moi ! Je suis vraiment admiratif, et je ne doute absolument pas de votre réussite ! N'ayez aucune crainte, je vous soutiens entièrement et vous apporterai toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin pour mener ce projet à son terme ! _» s'enthousiasma Dumbledore.

Neville n'en revenait pas. Autant de compliments en si peu de temps ! Jamais il n'avait eu droit à une telle avalanche ! Encouragé de la sorte, il n'hésita plus à poser sa demande à Dumbledore :

- « _Tout d'abord, merci Monsieur le Directeur. Je pense que c'est trop, beaucoup trop ! Mais je suis venu essentiellement dans l'espoir d'obtenir de votre part l'autorisation de me rendre au chevet de mes parents à Sainte-Mangouste, afin d'y recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang dont j'aurai besoin pour finaliser la potion ! Voilà, j'en ai pour ma part terminé !_ » ajouta tranquillement Neville.

Dumbledore ; après l'avoir écouté très attentivement ; laissa couler le temps. Oh ! quelques instants sans plus ! Mais ces quelques instants parurent un siècle à Neville. Le Directeur était décidément impressionné par l'assurance qu'avait prise cet élève qui avait été dénigré et secoué par ses camarades depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Même certains de ses Professeurs ne lui avait accordé aucun crédit. Quelle revanche pour ce garçon ! Il prit le temps de savourer ce plaisir particulier et personnel avant de se lever pour lui répondre d'un air malicieux en ménageant ses effets :

- « _Mon cher Neville, … … je suis au regret de vous dire que votre demande est … rejetée … !_ »

Neville qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse après l'incroyable chapelet d'éloges qu'il venait de recevoir, prit un air sombre et baissa la tête. Son rêve se brisait net !

- « … _Cependant, je vous ai promis toute l'assistance dont vous auriez besoin ! … En conséquence …_ » reprit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué, qui se retourna et se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvait sa Pensine qui était vide pour l'heure, ouvrit la porte de ce dernier et saisit un objet que ne pouvait pas voir Neville d'où il se trouvait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Neville et lui présenta ce qu'il tenait dans sa main en se dirigeant à nouveau vers lui, un grand sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- « _… je me vois dans l'obligation de vous remettre ceci ! _»

Neville encore sous le coup de sa déconvenue n'avait pas encore réalisé ce dont Dumbledore voulait parler. Il fallut qu'il ait les deux petits tubes dans les mains pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Un grand et formidable sourire illumina alors son visage. Il regarda Dumbledore, plein de reconnaissance en se demandant comment cet homme pouvait-il anticiper les évènements à ce point et comment parvenait-il à se douter en permanence de ce dont les personnes qu'il côtoyait avaient besoin. Il ne posa même pas la question. La réponse vint immédiatement dans la foulée.

- « _Mon cher Neville, … la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce bureau, vous m'avez donnez la liste des ingrédients dont vous aviez besoin pour mener à bien votre projet. Vous m'avez laissé entendre qu'il vous faudrait en autres quelques gouttes du sang de chacun de vos parents. Bien que je n'aie pas participé très activement à vos recherches, j'ai suivi de loin vos pérégrinations. Ce matin j'ai appris que vous aviez enfin pu récupérer les écailles de dragon dont vous aviez besoin. Sachant qu'il ne vous manquait plus que cela d'une part, et sachant d'autre part que vous ne possédiez pas le sang de vos parents parce que vous ne l'aviez pas demandé pour la seule raison qu'il vous fallait du sang frais. Il ne me restait plus qu'à en déduire qu'il vous manquait. Je me suis demandé poliment et accordé généreusement cette permission d'envoyer un hibou à Sainte-Mangouste en début d'après-midi pour leur demander qu'il me fasse parvenir au plus vite ce que vous attendiez. Je me suis permis de demander également que les chirurgiens s'assurent que ce sang soit stabilisé afin qu'il se conserve quelques jours, le temps que vous puissiez faire vos derniers réglages et essais. Je suis particulièrement heureux de pouvoir vous apporter mon concours dans cette course à la régénération. C'est avec un plaisir sans égal que je vous demande maintenant de mener ce projet à son terme pour le plus grand bien de toute la communauté !_ » termina Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Neville, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance ne savait pas comment remercier le Directeur de Poudlard qui le regardait avec bienveillance. Il se leva, serrant dans sa main gauche les deux tubes. Il tendit sa main droite au Directeur et lui donna une poignée de main franche qui dura bien plus longtemps que le temps nécessaire. Dumbledore se pencha alors vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule de sa main gauche en guise de remerciement. Aucun mot n'avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils se comprennent. Puis Neville sentit qu'il était temps maintenant qu'il quitte le bureau. Il se retourna et pris rapidement la sortie. Avant de partir, il entendit encore Dumbledore lui dire :

- « _Neville ? … je serai toujours là pour vous au cas où des problèmes de tous ordres, je dis bien de tous ordres survenaient ! N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver de jour comme de nuit ! Je peux compter sur vous n'est-ce pas ?_ »

- « _Oui Monsieur ! Sans aucun doute ! Merci encore Monsieur le Directeur !_ » puis il se retourna et franchit définitivement la porte et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor en serrant fébrilement les deux petits tubes qu'il avait dans les mains. Il était fou de joie ! Même si cela ne se voyait pas forcément !

Il rejoignit ainsi la salle commune des Gryffondor où se trouvaient la plupart d'entre eux. Harry et Ron étaient en grande conversation au sujet d'un point de règlement sur le Quidditch. Ils avaient un match prochainement contre Serpentard, et comme ils ne tenaient absolument pas à le perdre, ils s'assuraient que la tactique et la technique seraient au rendez-vous. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu un entraînement tous les soirs de la semaine si c'était possible.

Neville se dirigea directement vers eux, visiblement surexcité. Il attendit qu'il se rendent compte de sa présence, et leur brandit triomphalement sa main ouverte devant le nez sans un mot. Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amis, Neville leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait du sang de ses parents : dernier ingrédient manquant pour terminer de mettre au point sa potion.

- « _Mais c'est formidable Neville !_ » lui glissa à l'oreille Harry visiblement très heureux pour lui.

- « _Sensationnel !_ » enchérit Ron, qui se devait de dire quelque chose.

- « _Je vais commencer les travaux de synthèse dès ce soir après le repas. J'espère arriver rapidement à la mise au point finale !_ » s'enthousiasma Neville.

- « _C'est parfait ! Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi !_ » lui proposa Harry également enthousiaste.

- « _Ok ! Merci Harry, je n'y manquerai pas, sois-en certain !_ » lui confia Neville en lui tapant sur l'épaule et en les quittant.

- « _On se revoit tout à l'heure à table pendant le repas d'accord ?_ » lui lança Harry avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ron. Il n'attendit même pas d'entendre la réponse.

Neville déjà loin, balança son bras sans se retourner en signe d'accord . Il était pressé de déposer sa précieuse cargaison et il mourait d'impatience de retrouver Pyrogure. À son arrivée, ce dernier lança des petits cris pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait reconnu. Neville sortit du bocal une boulette de viande et la tendit à Pyrogure qui secouait ses petites ailes ne lui permettant pas encore de voler, comme s'il voulait sauter sur Neville. Neville, voyant cela le prit dans ses mains l'assit sur ses genoux. Il tenait la boulette de viande au creux de la main. De l'autre, il caressa la tête du volatile pendant que Pyrogure picorait lentement la boulette. Son repas terminé, il posa Pyrogure sur le lit, puis il entreprit de refaire sa litière. Une fois celle-ci nettoyée, il replaça son compagnon sur son carré d'étoffe, s'assura qu'il avait à boire. Puis il sortit de sa chambre pensant retrouver Harry et Ron toujours en conversation. Ne les voyant plus, ses yeux se posèrent alors machinalement sur l'horloge qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Il était temps de se rendre dans la Grande Salle et de rejoindre ses amis qui lui avaient donné rendez-vous pour le repas.

Comme il le pensait, tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Il s'assit et prit part à la conversation qui était plus détendue que le matin même. Hermione dont la mauvaise humeur avait passé après avoir pris connaissance des bons résultats obtenus lors de leur dernière interrogation écrite, eut à cœur de faire oublier son désastreux début de journée, en racontant diverses anecdotes. Ron, lui pensait déjà au prochain entraînement du lendemain.

Le repas terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Neville remonta dans sa chambre et commença par envoyer un hibou à Hagrid, afin de ne pas oublier de le prévenir qu'il serait bien au rendez-vous du surlendemain avec Pyrogure, comme cela avait été demandé et prévu. Quand tout fut en ordre de ce côté, il sortit de son armoire la boîte où se trouvaient son trésor. Il regardait attentivement chacun des composants, les saisissant tour à tour et un par un, en les faisant tourner lentement entre ses doigts, afin de bien se remémorer une dernière fois avant de s'attaquer à la tâche les quantités nécessaires à l'élaboration de sa recette. Il avait décidé de commencer ses travaux dans la salle commune, dès que la plus grande majorité des élèves seraient couchés, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre endroit qui satisfasse ses besoins. Il attendit donc patiemment ; un peu nerveux tout de même ; l'extinction des feux.

Vers dix heures du soir, il jugea qu'il était temps qu'il se mette au travail. Il prit son précieux contenu et se rendit dans la salle commune. Quelques irréductibles de cinquième et sixième années étaient encore debout, jouant pour la plupart. Neville se trouva un coin à l'écart et à l'abri des regards. Puis il s'installa tranquillement et commença ses manipulations. Harry qui jouait aux échecs avec Ron en eut marre de perdre et vint le retrouver ; suivi de ce dernier ; pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Neville lui répondit que pour ce soir ça irait. Peut-être demain soir ou après demain soir.

- « _Dis Neville ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?_ »

- « _Non Harry ! Ça ira pour ce soir ! Peut-être que demain ou après-demain … ? Enfin je te le redirai ! Merci quand même de me l'avoir demandé !_ » répondit Neville sans lever la tête, tout à son travail.

- « _Excuse-moi Neville ! Une dernière chose avant de te laisser ! Pourquoi t'être installé ici au vu et au su de tout le monde ?_ » demanda Harry intrigué.

- « _Ben ! … C'est-à-dire que je ne savais pas trop où aller ! Alors faute de mieux, j'ai décidé de me mettre dans ce petit coin ! Voilà, c'est la seule raison !_ » répondit Neville.

- « _Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'installer dans la Salle sur Demande pour les prochaines fois ?_ » lui suggéra Harry.

- « _Mais c'est vrai ! tu as raison ! Que je suis bête ! Je n'y ai même pas pensé !_ » rétorqua Neville tout penaud.

- « _Tu serais ainsi plus tranquille, et surtout tu ne serais pas obligé de déballer et de remballer tout ton matériel à chaque fois ! Il te suffirait de prévoir un grand carton pour accueillir tout ce dont tu as besoin ! Tu n'aurais plus qu'à le sortir pour commencer et à le ranger à l'abri des regards indiscrets au cas où, à la fin de tes travaux !_ » lui dit Harry.

- « _Tu as parfaitement raison ! C'est ce que je ferai demain ! Merci encore pour tes bonnes suggestions Harry ! _» reprit Neville.

- « _Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour ton installation, je viendrai avec toi. Sur ce, nous te laissons travailler ! Bonne soirée ! _» termina Harry qui tourna les talons et s'éloigna suivit de Ron qui avait assisté à cet échange verbal sans avoir ouvert la bouche.

Ce soir-là, Neville se coucha assez tard dans la nuit. C'était le moment le plus délicat : choisir la quantité nécessaire pour chacun des ingrédients, faire les mixions et autres manipulations, avant intégration complète et finale de tous les composants. Pour ce premier soir, il avait bien avancé. Il avait réussi à préparer plusieurs flacons de chacun des sous-ensembles, afin de pouvoir tester plusieurs possibilités tout en étant sûr de l'homogénéité de son travail.

Il rassembla tous ces flacons et éprouvettes, les rangea soigneusement en les étiquetant minutieusement pour ne pas perdre de temps la prochaine fois. Puis il rangea le tout dans son armoire qu'il ferma à double tour, se réservant de trouver un grand carton le lendemain. Il s'assura que Pyrogure se portait bien, qu'il y avait toujours de l'eau à sa disposition et il se déshabilla avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Puis, après une fugitive pensée pour Dumbledore, il s'endormit comme une masse, du sommeil du juste.

Le lendemain, Neville eut le réveil dur, mais néanmoins serein et joyeux. Il reprit ses activités journalières en attendant impatiemment de se retrouver au soir pour essayer d'achever la préparation de sa potion. De toute façon pensait-il, rien ne presse vraiment. Un jour de plus ou de moins, papa et maman son atteints depuis si longtemps ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper. Mieux vaut mettre quelques jours de plus que de me précipiter et de me tromper. Rien de notable ne vint perturber cette journée

Enfin vint l'heure de reprendre ses activités du soir. Ron lui avait dénicher un grand carton assez pratique pour installer son matériel. Il avait signalé à Harry qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas besoin de lui non plus dans la soirée. Harry le remercia pour l'avoir prévenu assez tôt. Il l'avait néanmoins aidé ainsi que Ron à s'installer dans la Salle sur Demande. En temps que capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor, Harry se voyait mal en train de dire aux autres joueurs de s'entraîner en son absence. Neville étala son attirail et se remit patiemment au travail. Après quelques heures de minutieuses et méticuleuses opérations, il décida d'en rester là pour cette nuit. Il avait progressé beaucoup moins vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il faut dire qu'il était obligé à chaque fois de préparer plusieurs éprouvettes de tests, ce qui augmentait le temps de travail, même s'il recommençait plusieurs fois exactement les mêmes opérations. Il regroupa toutes ses affaires dans son carton, fit le point de l'état d'avancement de ses travaux, puis, rangea celui-ci dans une armoire à l'abri des regards. Il sortit précautionneusement de la Salle sur Demande et il fila se coucher, non sans vérifier que Pyrogure se portait bien. La dernière pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il fallait qu'il se rende chez Hagrid le lendemain soir après les cours. Ce qui lui laisserait le temps de reprendre ses travaux plus tard dans la soirée. Puis il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain fut encore une journée éprouvante. Il eut du mal à apporter une attention soutenue à ce qui se passait pendant les heures de cours. La fatigue était présente. Il était obligé de lutter pour ne pas y succomber. Il se sentit plus détendu quand arriva la fin de sa journée scolaire. Il fut ravi de se rendre rapidement dans sa chambre pour y récupérer Pyrogure et l'amener chez Hagrid. Il avait profité du repas de midi pour demander à Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'ils désiraient l'accompagner. Harry, Ron et Ginny déclinèrent l'invitation pour raison de Quidditch. Hermione, elle, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire puisque Ron ne serait pas avec elle, accepta pour ne pas faire de peine à Neville. Elle aurait de loin préféré aller à la bibliothèque, mais pour une fois que Neville lui demandait quelque chose, elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage de lui refuser. Elle se fit néanmoins un peu attendre, car elle ne put résister à l'envie de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour chercher de quoi s'instruire sur les vertus des écailles de dragon. Heureusement, elle connaissait déjà les titres des ouvrages qui l'intéressaient. Elle arriva en trombe dans la salle commune et demanda à Neville de mettre à l'abri la pile de livres qu'elle portait. Puis ils se rendirent derechef chez Hagrid.

Arrivés non loin de la cabane, il leur sembla que celle-ci était vide. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci et à cette époque de l'année, Hagrid se trouvait généralement à l'extérieur. On pouvait le voir de loin s'affairer. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et cognèrent pour s'annoncer. Ils entendirent les jappements de Crockdur. Cependant, personne ne répondait. Ils appelèrent deux, trois fois « _Hagrid ! Hagrid ! _», sans résultat. Ils attendirent un moment. Rien ne bougeait ! Seuls les grognements du chien leur parvenaient ainsi que des bruits sourds. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand ils entendirent une voix lointaine venant du château les héler. Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver leur hôte qui, les ayant aperçut de loin, pressait le pas. Enfin il arriva à leur hauteur et s'excusa pour le retard avec lequel il arrivait. Il leur expliqua que Dumbledore avait eu besoin de lui pour élucider une affaire urgente.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la cabane où Crockdur avait fait des siennes. Il avait sauté un peu partout et il avait renversé nombre de choses qui jonchaient le sol. Hagrid s'excusa à nouveau et une fois que tous les objets eurent retrouvés leur place grâce à son parapluie, il leur demanda comme souvent s'ils voulaient boire un thé. Ils acquiescèrent poliment. Hagrid se mit au travail. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il demanda à Neville de lui remettre son volatile qu'il prit délicatement dans ses grosses mains. Il le regarda attentivement sous toutes les coutures et le posa sur la table pour voir comment il se tenait. Pendant cet examen, Pyrogure n'avait pas cesser de chanter. Il appréciait décidément beaucoup que l'on s'occupe de lui. Hagrid conclut ainsi en les regardant :

- « _Mais tu sais que ton petit copain se porte à merveille ! Tu t'en occupes très bien tu sais ?_ »

- « _Merci Hagrid ! Merci beaucoup !_ » qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir tant le compliment lui allait droit au cœur.

- « _Je suppose que tu as utilisé toutes les boulettes contenues dans le bocal que je t'ai donné maintenant ?_ » lui demanda Hagrid.

- « _Oui ! Enfin … non !…_ » répondit Neville hésitant, qui sentait que ses oreilles prenaient un couleur vive.

- « _Comment non ?_ » interrogea Hagrid, les sourcils froncés.

- « _Eh bien … c'est-à-dire qu'en fait, elles ne sont pas complètement terminées ! Il en reste une seule pour ce soir ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il faut que je lui donne à manger dans les jours à venir ?_ » rétorqua timidement Neville.

- « _Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça ! Si je t'ai demandé de revenir aujourd'hui, c'est justement pour te donner les conseils nécessaires. Je tenais à voir ton petit protégé, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas un rejet de ces boulettes !_ » puis il se retourna et alla fouillé dans un placard, d'où il sortit un autre bocal contenant les mêmes petites boulettes que celles qu'il lui avait déjà données dans le premier bocal. « _Tiens ! Prends ce bocal ! Il devrait y en avoir pour un mois cette fois-ci ! Quand il aura manger tout ce bocal, il sera assez grand et costaud pour que tu lui donnes à manger normalement. Veille bien à ce qu'il ait toujours à boire ! C'est très important !_ » lui dit Hagrid en lui tendant le bocal.

Hermione qui n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole se leva alors pour servir le thé. Hagrid la remercia, car l'examen de l'Augureiton lui avait fait oublié la politesse. Il alla chercher une boîte de biscuits qu'il s'empressa de leur mettre sur la table. Poliment, Hermione et Neville refusèrent, prétextant que le temps passait et qu'il fallait qu'ils songent à rentrer au château. Hagrid content de les avoir vus, acquiesça. Il les accompagna jusque sur le pas de sa porte et leur dit au revoir en leur demandant de ne pas rester trop longtemps avant de revenir le voir. Ils sortirent et promirent de revenir avec Harry et Ron. Ils saluèrent Hagrid qui était resté sur le pas de la porte et s'en revinrent rapidement au château, où ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades qui étaient déjà attablés.

Après le repas, Les cinq camarades sortirent faire un tour dans le parc. Nous étions à la fin du printemps, c'est-à-dire presque en été. L'air était chaud, il faisait encore jour et ils désiraient profiter de ces premières journées au grand air. Ils trouvèrent un endroit calme où ils s'arrêtèrent et commentèrent d'une part l'entraînement de Quidditch et d'autre part la visite chez Hagrid. Après cet échange de vues, ils regagnèrent tranquillement leur tour.

Puis chacun vaqua alors à ses occupations. Neville dit à Harry qu'il n'avait pas encore fini les préparations et qu'il n'aurait pas encore besoin de son aide ce soir-là. Puis il se remit fébrilement au travail. Il était une heure du matin, quand, épuisé mais heureux, il constata que tous les préparatifs préliminaires étaient terminés. C'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il rangea toutes ses affaires et qu'il se mit au lit, en repensant à cette belle et douce soirée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de ses camarades. Il sentait que les liens avec ceux-ci s'étaient singulièrement resserrés ces dernières semaines. Il en éprouvait un grand plaisir, puis il plongea dans un profond sommeil où il se vit passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en faisant les tests sur sa potion. Il se réveilla deux ou trois fois cette nuit-là, car il était inquiet. Il ne savait pas très bien si ce qu'il avait entrepris fonctionnerait, et cela le rendait quelque peu anxieux.

Puis vint la phase des tests ! Chaque soir, pendant quelques jours, il s'administra tout d'abord une infime quantité de potion dont il augmenta la dose au fur et à mesure de ses essais, n'ayant constaté aucun problème sérieux en retour. Dans le même temps, il modifia les proportions des ingrédients, afin de trouver la meilleure formule possible. Quand enfin un jour, il décida qu'il avait trouvé le meilleur compromis. Il était tout heureux de pouvoir dire à Harry et ses amis que tout semblait être définitivement au point et résolu. Il prévoyait de s'attaquer à la préparation pour ses parents dès le soir même. Il demanda à Harry s'il pouvait s'occuper de surveiller les derniers préparatifs avec lui pendant un soir ou deux. Sur sa réponse affirmative, ils se mirent au travail dès le soir même. La préparation fut terminée dès le premier soir. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain pour la finaliser.

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Neville demanda à Harry de s'occuper des derniers préparatifs pendant qu'il se rendrait lui-même chez Dumbledore, afin de le prévenir d'une part que la potion était définitivement au point, et d'autre part, surtout pour lui demander s'il était d'accord pour qu'il se rende à Sainte-Mangouste pour administrer cette potion à ses parents.

Harry très enthousiaste à l'idée d'en terminer avec tous ces préliminaires lui donna son accord avec joie. Dès la sortie des cours, qui avait eu lieu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, grâce à l'absence d'un de leurs Professeurs réquisitionné pour l'heure par Dumbledore lui-même, sans qu'ils en connaissent la véritable raison. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et partirent pour la Salle sur Demande où ils mirent à exécution les derniers préparatifs pour chacun des parents de Neville. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser la potion se décanter et à verser le liquide résultant dans deux fioles différentes.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_posté le 01/02/2007._**

**_Ca vous a plu laissez moi vos reviews !_**


	6. Visite à Ste Mangouste

**_Voilà le chapitre 6... Bonne lecture !_**

**_Abelforth_****

* * *

**

**Chapitre VI **:** Visite à Sainte-Mangouste**

Quand tout fut définitivement prêt, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry se dirigea tout droit vers le parc, alors que Neville se rendait chez Dumbledore, non sans lui avoir auparavant envoyé un message par hibou, pour lui signaler qu'il désirait le voir très rapidement.

Neville ne sut jamais si le hasard avait bien fait les choses, ou si Dumbledore était déjà là à l'attendre. Le fait est que ce dernier était dans le couloir au moment où Neville s'y dirigeait.

- « _Tiens ! Bonjour Neville ! Comment ça va ? Tout se passe bien ?_ » dit-il en s'adressant à lui d'un air rieur que Neville lui connaissait bien.

- « _Parfaitement Monsieur le Directeur ! J'étais simplement venu vous signaler que tout était au point. Je suis venu également vous demander une autorisation de sortie pour me rendre à Sainte-Mangouste, au chevet de mes parents, afin de leur administrer la potion qui devrait être prête dans quelques dizaines de minutes !_ » annonça tout heureux Neville à Dumbledore.

- « _Mais tout cela me paraît parfait Neville ! Je suis enchanté d'entendre de si bonnes nouvelles ! … Mais au fait, … vous voudriez vous y rendre quand à Sainte-Mangouste ?_ » demanda le Directeur un brin narquois à notre ami.

Neville, qui avait parfaitement capté l'étrangeté de la situation, ignora intentionnellement le ton employé par ce dernier. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle proposition. Il répondit enthousiaste :

- « _Dès que possible, bien sûr Monsieur ! Je suis impatient de voir si mes recherches sont d'ordre à guérir les personnes atteintes de ces pathologies !_ »

- « _Mais mon cher Neville, vous n'avez qu'à demander ! … Voyons … Est-ce que ce … soir vous irait ?_ » lui proposa le Directeur d'un ton enjoué.

- « _Parfaitement Monsieur le Directeur ! Ce serait parfait !_ » répondit Neville, qui ne put retenir sa joie.

- « _Bien ! disons alors … que vous pourriez vous y rendre … après le repas du soir. Le temps que vous puissiez manger tranquillement pendant que la potion soit définitivement achevée, et le temps que je m'occupe de quelques arrangements personnels ! Je suppose bien entendu que vous voudriez faire participer vos amis à cette … disons … petite escapade, n'est-ce pas ?_ » ajouta Dumbledore, tout en guettant la réaction de Neville.

- « _Oh ! Merci Monsieur le Directeur ! Si c'est possible, je ne demande que ça ! Bien entendu !_ » répondit Neville comblé, qui n'en espérait pas tant.

- « _Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! C'est entendu ! Tâchez de vous trouver prêts dans le hall d'entrée à la fin du repas ! Sur ce, excusez-moi Neville, mais il faut que je vous quitte, j'ai quelques dispositions à prendre !_ » ajouta Dumbledore redevenu sérieux pour le coup.

Puis il prit congé, laissant Neville un peu désemparé dans le couloir. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à un dénouement aussi rapide de la situation. Après quelques instants d'incertitude, il repris ses esprits et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondor, pour y récupérer son bien le plus précieux, afin d'être fin prêt quand le moment serait venu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, … après quelques instants de marche, Harry, qui avait décidé de retrouver ses camarades arriva près d'un arbre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un voile, sur lequel se trouvaient perchés ses meilleurs amis.

- « _Salut ! vous deux !_», lança Harry d'un ton désinvolte en levant la tête vers eux.

Ron et Hermione ; perchés dans leur arbre, s'étaient déclarés leurs sentiments et leur amour l'un pour l'autre quelques temps auparavant, tournèrent leurs visages vers lui.

Hermione avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Ron et ils se tenaient tendrement par la main. À l'arrivée de Harry, ils le saluèrent gentiment à voix basse.

- « _Je viens de terminer la potion de Neville ! Elle est en train de se décanter !_ », s'exclama-t-il tout heureux.

- « _Je trouve que Neville a fait de gros efforts de recherche et a eu beaucoup de patience pour arriver à créer une potion aussi complexe et de plus inconnue à ce jour. Lui qui d'habitude est très mal à l'aise durant ces cours de potion_ », rétorqua Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ; tourna instinctivement un regard qui se voulut réprobateur vers lui ; à la prononciation de cette dernière phrase. Cependant, ce regard réprobateur s'effaça très vite lorsque Ron ; qui avait compris qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, se pencha pour embrasser Hermione afin de se faire pardonner.

Harry, qui semblait ne pas avoir entendu la réflexion de Ron, ou qui préféra l'ignorer continua et leur demanda imperturbable :

- « _Il va essayer cette potion ce soir si c'est possible. Il est parti demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore ! Vous viendrez n'est-ce pas_ ? » demanda Harry un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- « _Bien sûr que oui !_ » répliqua Hermione immédiatement.

- « _Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je dois aller rejoindre Luna et Ginny. Elles ont dû rejoindre Neville dans la Salle sur Demande à l'heure qu'il est !_ », termina Harry ayant tourné les talons et en s'éloignant soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul à accompagner Neville dans cette épreuve.

Lorsqu'il se trouva enfin dans le couloir donnant sur la Salle sur Demande, il regarda de chaque côté et derrière lui, afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul avant d'y pénétrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce et avant de refermer la porte, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard, il découvrit ses trois amis décontractés, mollement assis sur des piles de coussins, dégustant de la Bièraubeurre et des friandises.

Seul, Neville semblait surexcité. Il venait de revenir de chez Dumbledore. La simple idée de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir soigner et peut être guérir ses parents à l'aide de cette nouvelle potion le remplissait de joie et le stimulait, tout en éprouvant une certaine appréhension.

Voyant arriver Harry, leurs regards se portèrent instantanément sur lui. Ginny se leva et vint l'embrasser. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils se fréquentaient de manière assidue. Ginny n'était plus la petite fille rousse, timide et n'osant pas le regarder. Elle était en sixième année à Poudlard et était devenue une belle jeune fille avec un solide bon sens et un fort tempérament. Bien que sœur de Ron, elle avait su conserver une certaine forme d'indépendance par rapport à ce dernier, qui avait un peu tendance à vouloir diriger sa vie.

Luna quant à elle, avait le même âge que Ginny. Elle se trouvait également en sixième année, mais à Serdaigle. Elle était d'un naturel très indépendant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. C'était la fille du rédacteur du journal « Le Chicaneur ». On aurait dit qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour être mal habillée, mal peignée. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser les gens en l'approchant et en la regardant. Pour ceux qui avaient la curiosité de s'intéresser plus attentivement à elle, il émanait d'elle une certaine folie qu'elle semblait entretenir soigneusement. D'où son surnom de Loufoca.

Quant à Neville, il était arrivé à Poudlard la même année que Harry, Ron et Hermione. La vie ne l'avait pas spécialement épargné ni gâté. Ses parents avaient été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange sur les ordres de Lord Voldemort jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Dès son plus jeune âge ; ses parents étant hospitalisés ; il avait été élevé par sa grand'mère. Une maîtresse femme qui ne s'en laissait pas compter. Il avait la particularité de s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis et sa spécialité ; si l'on peut dire ; était de perdre tout ce qu'il touchait, d'oublier tout ce qu'il apprenait et de rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait la solide réputation de ne pas réussir grand chose aussi bien pendant ses cours qu'en dehors de ceux-ci. Il avait cependant un don tout particulier pour ce qui touchait à la botanique, aux plantes et aux herbes, ce qui l'avait amené tout naturellement à créer cette fameuse potion dont il espérait tirer profit au bénéfice de ses parents.

- « _Alors Harry, que fait-on maintenant ?_ » demanda Ginny en le regardant.

- « _Et bien, je suis allé voir Hermione et Ron dans le parc tout à l'heure. Ils acceptent de nous accompagner ce soir !_ », leur répondit-il, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- « _Génial !_ » s'écria Neville en bondissant de sa pile de coussins tout en brandissant sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre, dont il renversa au passage une partie sur le sol. Ce qui freina tout à coup ses ardeurs et son enthousiasme.

- « _Bon ! désolée les garçons, mais le Professeur Dumbledore va commencer ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal d'ici quelques minutes. Il faut se préparer à l'odeur de chèvre qui se dégage de la salle de cours de Dumbledore !_ » dit Ginny en s'adressant directement à Harry et Neville. Elle semblait avoir occulté la présence de Luna qui se rappela tout à coup à son bon souvenir et le plus sérieusement du monde :

- « _J'ai été surprise de voir le frère de Dumbledore l'année dernière, alors que je m'attendais à voir en chair et en os notre cher Directeur !_ » Luna venait de prouver une fois de plus ; s'il en était besoin ; qu'elle vivait dans un monde parallèle. Personne cependant ne releva ces paroles.

En effet, Abelforth Dumbledore ; frère d'Albus ; tenait un poste de Professeur depuis maintenant presque deux années. On aurait pu dire qu'il ressemblait à son frère Albus comme deux gouttes d'eau, mis à part le fait que les cheveux et la barbe étaient plus courts et de couleur poivre et sel pour cette dernière. Il paraissait d'ailleurs plus jeune que son frère, il était amusant, mais semblait bizarre à certains moments ! Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on disait déjà d'Albus que l'on traitait facilement d'un peu loufoque ? Ce dont il se fichait éperdument d'ailleurs.

- « _Au revoir Ginny ! À plus Luna !_ » balbutia Neville en se levant à regret et en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

- « _Ouais ! À plus !_» s'écrièrent les deux filles sans grand enthousiasme à l'idée de se quitter de la sorte.

Harry et Ginny se sourirent d'un air qui en disait long et se dirent au revoir en attendant de se revoir dans la soirée !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir venu, leur repas pris et après s'être regroupés, ils sortirent tous les six dans le hall, où ils eurent la surprise de se voir escortés par Lupin, Fol-Œil et Tonks qui les attendaient, afin de se rendre jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital dédié aux sorciers malades. Ce devait être les dispositions dont Dumbledore avaient parlé à Neville avant de le quitter. Puis ils se mirent en route immédiatement. Quelques instants plus tard, arrivés dans le hall de celui-ci, Lupin déclara :

- « _Nous vous attendrons ici à l'entrée !_ »

- « _Oui, faites vite !_ » ajouta Tonks qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux et qui prenait déjà son mal en patience à peine arrivée.

Harry, Neville et les autres se dirigèrent rapidement au quatrième étage de l'hôpital. Le quatrième était spécialisé dans les pathologies dues à des sortilèges.

Ils croisèrent le Professeur Gilderoy Lockhart qui se trouvait là depuis maintenant plus de quatre années. En effet, celui-ci était arrivé à Poudlard lors de la deuxième année d'études de Harry. Il y enseignait tant bien que mal ; et plutôt mal dirons-nous ; le cours de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). Sa grande spécialité inavouée était le sortilège d'amnésie dont il usait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un sorcier qui avait réalisé des choses très intéressantes, afin de s'approprier les faits d'armes de ces sorciers. Il s'était également spécialisé dans l'écriture de livres dont il avait toute une collection. Ses lettres de noblesse étaient de nombreux prix dont voici une énumération : Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait été également cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo. Il avait réussi à ses dires à se débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire si on l'en croyait.

Il avait atterri à Sainte-Mangouste à la suite de l'exécution d'un sortilège d'amnésie dans l'antichambre de la chambre des secrets sur la personne de Ron. Sort qui avait mal tourné pour lui, car il avait utilisé la baguette de ce dernier. Cependant, cette fameuse baguette avait été cassée au cours de l'année et n'était plus fiable. Lockhart étant aux abois, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'utiliser celle-ci dont le sort s'était retourné contre lui, le rendant amnésique à son tour.

Gilderoy Lockhart semblait ; après ces nombreuses années d'internement ; un peu plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- « _Harry Potter !_ » s'écria-t-il, un éclair de joie sur le visage, en voyant passer Harry. « _Oh ! Mais oui, c'est bien Harry Potter ! Hum ! Je me souviens de vous avoir vu avec vos amis à Noël dernier. Vous êtes si célèbre ! Venez, venez par ici ! Je vais vous donner ma carte de visite ! Vous savez, j'ai été Professeur à Poudlard où j'enseignais l'art de combattre les forces du mal. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?_ » continua-t-il tout en s'étant emparé de la manche de Harry.

Ce dernier était pressé, mais n'osait pas le repousser. Il était bien embêté et ne savait trop comment s'en sortir de manière satisfaisante, lorsque Luna vint à son secours :

- « _Oui ! Oui ! Professeur, nous n'en doutons pas. Nous savons que vous êtes un grand Professeur !_ » s'empressa de dire Luna, en tirant Harry par le bras, soutenue par Ron d'une même voix.

Et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le fond de la pièce dès que Harry eut pu se dégager de l'étreinte de Lockhart qui les regarda s'éloigner sans esquisser le moindre mot ni le moindre geste.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Frank et Alice Londubat, ils découvrirent la grand'mère assise sur une chaise, endormie près de leur lit. Monsieur et Madame Londubat étaient réveillés et ils firent un signe de la main à Neville en le reconnaissant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit apparaître deux verres d'un coup de baguette magique. Après avoir embrassé ses parents et lu le nom sur l'étiquette de la fiole qu'il avait dans les mains, Neville versa son contenu dans l'un des verres. Puis se tournant et s'adressant à son père, il lui dit gentiment en tendant le verre :

- « _Viens par ici papa ! Tiens ! Bois ça ! Ça va te faire du bien !_ »

Frank Londubat souriant prit le verre dans ses mains et le porta doucement à ses lèvres sans lâcher Neville du regard. Puis il le but consciencieusement d'une seule traite. Après cet effort, il lâcha soudain son verre qui se fracassa par terre et se brisa en tous petits morceaux, réveillant de ce fait la grand'mère de Neville qui sursauta dangereusement.

- « _Mais que faites-vous tous ici ? Que se passe-t-il donc ?_ » leur demanda-t-elle le visage ébahi, une fois la surprise passée.

- « _Ne t'en fais pas grand'mère. Il n'y a rien de grave, rassure-toi, je t'expliquerai plus tard !_ » lui répondit Neville d'une voix hésitante et pas très sûr de lui, comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent quand il se trouvait face à celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Londubat plaquait ses mains sur ses tempes. On voyait une atroce expression de douleur lui déformer le visage. Neville ne se sentait guère rassuré.

Soudain, son père hurla avant de tomber à nouveau allongé, inerte sur son lit, comme s'il était endormi.

Neville, horrifié, ne respirait plus. Il n'osait plus bouger, le visage livide, il regardait son père toujours inerte, couché sur son lit, quand il entendit enfin son père balbutier :

- « _Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Qui sont tous ces gens autour de moi ?_ _Que me veut-on ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_ ». À toutes ces questions, aucune réponse n'arrivait. C'est alors qu'il se redressa et se mit assis sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts il regarda attentivement autour de lui et reconnut soudain Madame Londubat, sa propre mère.

- « _Mam … Maman ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?_ » murmura-t-il les yeux écarquillés, dans un souffle. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il reconnut également tour à tour sa femme Alice, puis Maugrey Fol-Œil.

La grand'mère de Neville se mit subitement à sangloter. Elle se demandait si ce qu'elle voyait était l'effet d'un rêve ou la pure réalité.

- « _Maman, c'est bien toi ?_ » continua-t-il en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras. « _Et qui sont tous ces gens ? Tu les connais toi ? Hein !_ » demanda Frank en regardant intensément sa mère.

La grand'mère qui avait enfin recouvrer ses esprits se leva alors de sa chaise et lui répondit d'une voix assurée :

- « _Frank, je te présente Neville, ton fils._ »

Frank se tourna alors vers Neville, pour le regarder. Sur son visage s'illumina alors et on put y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout son être reflétait de l'admiration devant ce fils qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- « _Eh bien, Neville mon enfant, mais comme tu es grand !_ » dit-il en s'avançant vers lui les mains tendues pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Neville s'avança alors, prit sa grand'mère par la taille et vint se réfugier dans les bras de son père comme l'aurait fait un tout petit enfant. Tous trois pleuraient maintenant à chaudes larmes en s'étreignant mutuellement.

Une fois ces premières émotions passées, Neville hésitant comme à l'accoutumée ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, le regard suppliant, à savoir :

- « _Dis papa, tu te souviens de tout ?_ »

- « _Oui …, Oui, je crois bien que oui ! Cette Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple… ! Oh la lâche ! la scélérate !_ » rugit-il le visage transformé, soudain déformé par la douleur, montrant ainsi à son entourage qu'il avait parfaitement retrouvé ses esprits.

Le hurlement poussé par Frank Londubat n'était pas resté sans effet. Il avait alerté les guérisseurs du service qui s'étaient précipités afin de rétablir l'ordre s'il en était besoin. En voyant ce dernier debout et surtout l'expression de son visage, ils l'examinèrent et l'auscultèrent rapidement, mais consciencieusement. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils conclurent que ce dernier avait l'air d'être complètement guéri de ses traumatismes. Ils considérèrent cette guérison comme miraculeuse.

Devant le succès remporté par l'effet de sa potion magique sur son père, Neville prit la seconde fiole, la déboucha et la versa dans le second verre, s'approcha de sa mère et lui fit boire la potion à son tour, devant les yeux ébahis de son père.

Ce dernier ; le visage inquiet ; regarda sa femme. Il la vit se tenir les tempes à son tour et il se passa exactement les mêmes réactions que celles qu'il avait eu lui-même quelque temps auparavant.

Après quelques instants, une nouvelle scène de retrouvailles eut lieu dans cette chambre devant les yeux médusés de l'assistance. Neville fut félicité par tous, en particulier par les médecins qui avaient assisté à ce miracle en direct, et qui ne manquèrent pas de lui réclamer la recette de cette potion magique dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence.

Très heureux pour Neville, avec cependant une certaine nostalgie, Harry pensa en voyant l'expression de ce dernier que c'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il aurait également bien aimé lui aussi revoir sa famille : son père, sa mère et bien entendu son parrain qui étaient partis bien trop vite à son goût ; surtout pour ce dernier qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de côtoyer ; et avec qui il aurait bien voulu passer un peu plus de temps.

Une vive émotion l'envahit alors tout entier. Une émotion chargée de peine et d'envie. Il se recula doucement à l'écart afin de pouvoir laisser échapper discrètement quelques larmes sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après toutes ces congratulations, ces joies et ces peines endurées, les présents prirent conscience qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils se replièrent vers la sortie où ils récupérèrent au passage Lupin et Tonks qui les attendaient en rongeant leurs freins et en attendant des nouvelles. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que le groupe s'était étoffé des parents et de la grand'mère de Neville. Et c'est tous en cœur qu'ils prirent le chemin de la maison pour les uns et de Poudlard pour les autres.

Quand ils se levèrent quelques heures plus tard, Harry et ses amis purent se rendre compte que tout le monde était déjà au courant de ce qui s'était produit à Sainte-Mangouste. Poudlard ne parlait que de ça.

En effet, cet événement avait fait l'objet dès le matin même d'un article paru dans la Gazette du sorcier. Les hiboux, beaucoup plus nombreux que d'habitude, venaient de distribuer le courrier dans la Grande Salle où déjeunaient les étudiants de Poudlard. Ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas encore pu lire la Gazette se précipitaient après de leurs camarades lecteurs pour connaître en détail le secret de ces guérisons miracles.

L'article décrivait Neville comme un véritable héros. Pourtant l'article de la Gazette ne s'était pas enrichi d'une photo du héros du jour. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé et il était tout surpris lui-même de se retrouver à la Une des journaux, lui qui était habitué à être décrié et moqué par ses camarades et même par certains de ses Professeurs. Il n'en revenait pas de cette gloire soudaine. Il n'en resta pas moins modeste et préféra rester très discret dans la réussite. Il s'arrangea donc pour se trouver en dehors du tourbillon provoqué par sa découverte.

Juin était arrivé et déjà bien entamé, il faisait beau, le temps était clair et ensoleillé. Harry passait beaucoup de son temps libre seul dans le parc avec ses livres et ses cahiers, afin de réviser ses A.S.P.I.C. Ron et Hermione qui avaient les mêmes soucis que Harry, paraissaient débordés, stressés et fatigués, passaient également leur temps libre aux révisions. Enfin cela concernait surtout Hermione. Ron, lui suivait plutôt et subissait les observations parfois aigres douces de son amie qui trouvait toujours qu'il n'en faisait pas assez.

Enfin, le jour des examens arriva. Harry, après une nuit quelque peu agitée, se leva, se lava et s'habilla rapidement sans un mot. Puis il descendit dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se sentait prêt, aussi prêt que l'on pouvait l'être. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré en Potion magique et en Métamorphose. Seule ombre au tableau : c'était Severus Rogue qui avait été chargé de surveiller les examens écrits de Métamorphose. Et Harry n'avait jamais l'esprit tranquille quand le Professeur Rogue se trouvait dans son champ de vision immédiat.

Un monde les séparait. Pas plus lui que Rogue ne s'appréciaient, cela depuis leur toute première rencontre. Harry avait compris très vite que Rogue lui vouait une haine implacable et éternelle, qu'il lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Cependant, il avait mis longtemps avant de connaître la raison exacte de cette haine. Et même aujourd'hui, il avait du mal de supporter cet état d'esprit.

Rogue paraissait avoir vieilli quelque peu et semblait fatigué. Les cours de Potion s'étaient beaucoup mieux passés cette année que les précédentes. Rogue ne le cherchait plus systématiquement comme il le faisait auparavant, il ne l'embêtait quasiment plus. Il semblait que la guerre l'avait en quelque sorte adouci.

Les examens terminés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres élèves de septième année sentant que leur bail touchait à sa fin, entreprirent de visiter une dernière fois les différents lieux de Poudlard où ils avaient tout connu : le bon, comme le mauvais.

Ils savaient que leur départ serait définitif. Le petit groupe se rendit dans les cuisines pour saluer une dernière fois Dobby et Winky ainsi que les autres Elfes dans ces lieux qu'ils avaient particulièrement bien connus.

Le sensible Dobby qui était toujours très enthousiaste à la vue de Harry, pleura à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle pour lui. Harry dut lui promettre de venir le revoir afin qu'il ne se fracasse pas le crâne contre les murs ou ne se mutile les doigts comme il en avait pris la fâcheuse tendance.

Puis ils partirent à la recherche de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et de Mimi Geignarde qu'ils trouvèrent assez facilement. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ne parut nullement surpris de cet adieux auquel il s'attendait et auquel il était habitué depuis bien longtemps, bien que cela ne le laissa pas indifférent. Mimi Geignarde se trouvait comme à l'habitude dans les toilettes des filles. Elle arborait également son expression faciale familière : c'est-à-dire assez triste et boudeuse. Aucun son ne sortit cependant de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas la mélancolie habituelle que nous lui connaissons, mais plutôt une tristesse bien réelle.

Ils se rendirent également jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, avec qui les relations bien que forts bonnes s'étaient quelque peu estompées depuis la fin de leur cinquième année, faute de temps et aussi un peu par manque de motivation. Ils avaient grandi et mûri. Ils ne voyaient plus Hagrid de la même façon ni avec la même admiration qu'à l'âge de douze ou treize ans.

Puis ils revinrent lentement ensemble dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où ils commencèrent à faire leurs bagages en attendant le repas du soir, qui serait sans doute un des derniers qu'ils prendraient à Poudlard. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs préparatifs par l'arrivée impromptue du Professeur McGonagall qui leur annonça que le banquet de fin d'année était pour le soir même et qu'il était sur le point d'être servi. Elle leur demanda en conséquence d'arrêter net leurs préparatifs de départ et de se rendre séance tenante dans la Grande Salle.

À l'annonce de ce banquet, tous lâchèrent leurs valises et se ruèrent vers la sortie pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée comme les autres années à la couleur des vainqueurs de la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Quand ils franchirent le seuil de la Grande Salle, ils virent que le Professeur Dumbledore se trouvait déjà là, assis à la table des Professeurs. Il était en grande conversation avec le Professeur Chourave qui était debout à ses côtés. Albus Dumbledore, comme à son habitude était très calme, maître de lui-même. Il jetait des regards circulaires tout en entretenant la discussion, attendant ainsi patiemment l'arrivée des derniers élèves.

Après plusieurs minutes de patience, dans un grand brouhaha et une fois que tout le monde fut installé à sa place, Albus Dumbledore se leva en écartant les bras vers l'assemblée. C'était sa manière de demander le silence à tous les présents. Personne ne se serait permis d'ailleurs d'élever la voix en cet instant qui se voulait solennel. Il s'éclaircit la voix, puis entama son discours :

- « _Comme vous l'avez tous compris, une nouvelle année s'achève à Poudlard. Certains d'entre vous reviendrons l'an prochain. D'autres viendront prendre place parmi nous en remplacement de ceux pour qui c'est la dernière année. Ceux-ci vont partir et ne reviendront sans doute peut-être jamais plus à Poudlard !_ _»_

À ces paroles, son regard limpide se dirigea tout naturellement et instinctivement vers la table des Gryffondor. Puis il reprit son discours après quelques secondes d'interruption :

- « _Je profite ici de l'occasion qui m'est donnée en cet instant pour vous remercier tous d'être venus et d'avoir répondu ainsi présents à ce banquet qui n'a été décidé qu'en toute fin d'après-midi. La coupe des Quatre Maisons est remportée une nouvelle fois cette année par la Maison Gryffondor à qui je renouvelle toutes mes félicitations, auxquelles s'associent bien entendu les félicitations de tous nos Professeurs présents ou absents pour raisons diverses !_ »

À ces mots, toute l'assemblée se leva et félicita les élèves de la Maison Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, exceptés quelques Serpentard qui comme à l'accoutumée préférèrent rester assis et attendre que le calme revienne. Albus Dumbledore dû lever à nouveau les bras afin de rétablir le silence dans l'assistance. Puis il reprit du même ton posé en jetant un regard pénétrant à toute l'assemblée :

« _Je tiens également à souligner tout particulièrement l'extrême ténacité et le courage déployé par notre ami Neville Londubat qui a réussi à concocter une nouvelle potion qui a pour particularité de soigner les pathologies dues en particulier aux sortilèges. J'aimerais d'ailleurs qu'en cette occasion qui sera la dernière pour lui que nous l'applaudissions comme il le mérite pour cet exploit. Les recherches qu'il a menées et qui ont abouti à cette potion nous ouvrent de nouveaux horizons et vont nous permettre de soigner de nombreuses maladies jusqu'à présent restées incurables !_ »

L'assemblée s'était levée comme un seul homme et avait applaudi à tout rompre. Ce qui fait que les dernières phrases du Professeur Dumbledore restèrent incompréhensibles. Le Professeur dut encore lever les bras pour rétablir à nouveau le silence.

- « _Merci mes amis pour cette ovation à Neville qui le mérite amplement et excusez-moi pour la longueur de ce discours, mais je ne voudrais pas que nous nous quittions sans que vous écoutiez cette dernière recommandation :_

_J'attire votre attention et vous demande à tous la plus grande prudence pendant vos vacances ou durant les années qui vont suivre pour ceux qui ne reviendront pas. En effet, méfiez-vous, soyez vigilants en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort. La guerre est loin d'être terminée. Nous pouvons tous subir à tout moment la loi de leurs tristes manigances. Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous invite à vous rasseoir et vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Merci de votre attention !_ »

Sur ce, il s'assit et de nombreux plats lourdement garnis tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres, préparés avec toute la rigueur et l'habileté dont étaient capables les Elfes surgirent devant les convives. Le banquet put battre son plein et tout se passa dans une bonne et chaude ambiance de fin d'année.

À l'approche de la fin du repas cependant, un éclair jaillit au-dessus des têtes de l'assemblée qui s'apprêtait à se lever et Fumseck apparut dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore surpris se leva :

- « _Excusez-moi, je suis désolé, mais des obligations m'obligent à partir. Bonne fin de soirée à tous !_ »

L'assemblée sur le point de se lever hésita. Harry et ses amis, ainsi que tous les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets. Des raisons personnelles ? Quelles pouvaient-elles être ? Après quelques échanges verbaux avec Ron et Hermione, n'ayant pas de réponse à cette question, il se levèrent et se rendirent dans la tour des Gryffondor, où chacun se coucha en ruminant ses pensées. Harry une fois dans son lit caressa Hedwige qui ; pour une fois ; passerait la nuit avec lui, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux … pensant prendre un bon sommeil réparateur.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Et ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews !_**

**_posté le 01/02/2007._**


	7. L'Accomplissement de la Prophétie

**_Dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !_**

**_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews ;)_**

**_Abelforth_****

* * *

**

Chapitre VII :** L'accomplissement de la Prophétie**

… Harry se trouvait dans une pièce rouge et or. Un Phénix tournoyait autour de lui, puis il se posait sur son épaule. L'oiseau se mit à chanter. Une douce mélodie, si belle, si harmonieuse et si … réelle ! … Et surtout toute proche.

Il se réveilla soudain, sentant que ce n'était pas un rêve. Fumseck était bien là, près de lui. Il lui tendait la patte à laquelle était attaché un message qu'il prit et qu'il lut. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture. Le message stipulait : Harry, viens accompagné de tes amis dans mon bureau. Fais vite, c'est urgent !

Était-ce une blague ? Non, il ne rêvait pas ! Non, il n'avait pas d'hallucination ! Ça n'en avait du moins pas l'air, le billet se trouvait bien dans ses mains !

Harry sauta de son lit et courut réveiller ses amis. Il demanda à Fumseck d'aller réveiller Hermione en rattachant le billet à sa patte et lui laissa comme consigne de rassembler certains membres de l'AD tels que Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang et quelques autres. Une fois prêts, Harry et ses amis de la chambrée se rendirent immédiatement dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Les membres des autres Maisons les rejoindraient directement sur place, en espérant que Fumseck saurait les convaincre de le suivre.

En arrivant, ils eurent l'agréable surprise de voir que Lupin se trouvait déjà là, accompagné de Fol-Œil, Tonks, Digorry, les Weasley, Ableforth le frère d'Albus, les Londubat apparemment remis de leurs longues années de souffrances et le reste de l'Ordre. Tous se trouvaient déjà réunis dans ce bureau. Albus avait la mine des mauvais jours. Quand Harry et ses amis furent arrivés, il s'avança et dit :

- « _J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Écoutez-moi attentivement, le temps presse, il va nous falloir agir très vite. Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que Voldemort vient de lancer une attaque contre le Ministère au cours de la nuit. Nous avons décidé d'apporter notre soutien et de riposter. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent se joindre à nous. Les autres resteront ici au cas où. Toutefois, Poudlard ne restera pas sans protection. En effet, j'ai demandé à Minerva ; notre directrice adjointe ; de s'occuper de l'intendance. »_

À cette nouvelle, tous insistèrent pour participer à la bagarre. Harry ; qui semblait n'avoir pas réagi ; eut soudain l'estomac noué, car il sentait confusément que l'heure d'affronter son destin approchait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- « _Portus !_ » prononça d'une voix tonitruante Albus Dumbledore, une chaussette à la main. Tous s'approchèrent alors de la chaussette un bras tendu, la touchant d'un doigt.

- « _À trois !_ » ajouta alors Lupin en levant son second bras. « _Un … Deux … Trois !_ »

Ils sentirent leur nombril s'arracher, une bise violente ébouriffait leurs cheveux et faisait claquer leur habits, puis leurs pieds décollèrent soudain du sol. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard à l'entrée du Ministère. En entrant dans le hall, ils constatèrent que la bataille faisait rage. Les Aurors se battaient comme des damnés contre les Mangemorts. Quelques blessés gisaient ça et là. Il semblait qu'un très vieil Auror soit d'ailleurs déjà mort. Des cris, des bruits sourds et des étincelles fusaient de toutes parts.

À cette vue cauchemardesque, Tonks réagit la première. Elle hurla en courant :

- « _Par ici, bande de lâches !_ »

- « _Stupéfix_ » hurla l'ODP.

En quelques instants, la moitié des Mangemorts se trouvèrent Stupéfixés par cette arrivée soudaine de renfort qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu. Cependant, ils revinrent très vite à leur état normal, ceci grâce à l'aide de leurs complices restés valides.

- « _Oh ! Lestrange !_ » hurlèrent soudain les Londubat entrés eux aussi dans la danse.

En entendant prononcer leur nom, Bellatrix Lestange et son mari tournèrent la tête et furent surpris, voire même abasourdis. Ils n'en restèrent pas moins actifs :

- « Avada Keda… »

Mais avant la fin de la prononciation de ce sortilège, Neville ; qui avait beaucoup progressé dans le domaine de la Défense ; avait déjà lancé un retentissant :

- « _Expelliarmus ! _»

- « _Accio virga !_ » vociféra Hermione qui avait compris immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Les baguettes des Lestrange sautèrent de leurs mains et se dirigèrent directement vers celle-ci, qui s'empressa de les attraper et de les casser aussitôt.

- « _Stupéfix !_ » commanda immédiatement après Harry, sa baguette tendue vers le couple.

- « _Bande de bâtar_ … » murmura Bellatrix, stoppée net par la stupéfixion.

Harry ne put en supporter davantage. Elle avait torturé les Londubat d'une manière ignoble en leur infligeant ce cruel sortilège que les avaient laissé pratiquement sans vie, elle avait tué Sirius il y avait deux ans déjà, ici même dans les locaux du Ministère sans hésiter et avec un ricanement de mépris dans la voix. Voilà maintenant qu'elle les insultait comme elle le faisait systématiquement à chacune de ses apparitions.

Il utilisa alors un sort qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais employé face à un humain. Il s'était entraîné pour le réussir uniquement sur des animaux malades ou dangereux afin de le maîtriser le jour où il en aurait vraiment besoin, il s'agissait du plus puissant des sortilèges, du plus terrible également :

- « _Avada Kedavra ! _» rugit-il sans sourciller. À ces mots, un éclat de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et se dirigea directement sur Bellatrix qui s'effondra comme une masse.

- « _Harry ! Qu'as-tu fait ?_ » hurlèrent Hermione et Ron abasourdis devant la forme inerte qui était maintenant allongée devant eux.

- « _Je viens de nous venger des nombreux crimes qu'elle a commis ! Elle ne méritait de toute façon plus de vivre ! Elle était devenue trop malfaisante pour la société à mon goût ! Tu as bien cassé leurs baguettes, toi ! Cela laisse à supposer que si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait fait, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre !_ » rétorqua avec calme et sang froid Harry dont la réplique était pleine de bon sens, même s'il s'agissait de l'évocation d'une mort.

- « _Mais, tu sais utiliser ce sortilège toi ? … Où, quand et comment l'as-tu appris ?_ » balbutia Ron effrayé.

- « _Je m'y suis entraîné, car je savais que j'en aurais besoin un jour ou l'autre !_ » répliqua sèchement Harry qui ne désirait pas en dire plus pour l'instant.

- « _Ron ! Attention !_ » hurla Hermione.

Mais il était trop tard, Ron prit de plein fouet le sortilège de l'Imperium lancé par Queudver.

- « _Stupéfix !_ » vociféra Hermione très en colère de ne pas avoir pu le prévenir à temps.

Ron sous le choc était tombé par terre.

- « _Ron ! Nooon_ ! » hurla Mrs Weasley avec désespoir. Elle avait déjà perdu deux de ses fils dans ces guerres absurdes. Perdre Ron ; de plus si jeune ; n'allait pas contribuer à arranger sa fragile situation mentale.

- « C'est bon maman, je n'ai rien. » lui répondit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Les Mangemorts se regroupèrent dans un espace restreint en forme de cercle, dont le centre fut occupé par Lord Voldemort, qui avait surgi de nulle part et qui leur donna l'ordre d'attaquer :

- « _Attaquez-les tous ! Éliminez-les tous si vous le voulez, mais surtout ne touchez pas à Potter. Laissez-le, il est à moi !_

À ces mots, les Mangemorts lancèrent tous ensemble le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra, imités en cela par certains Aurors qui n'avaient nullement hésité devant le danger que représentait cette attaque. Dans un premier temps, il n'y eu aucun effet. Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait cru Harry et ses alliés. Puis tout à coup, on entendit un bruit de chutes. En effet, deux corps gisaient, allongés par terre de tout leur long, un dans chaque camp. Deux sortilèges ne s'étaient pas annihilés et s'étaient croisés et avaient touché leurs cibles au même instant. L'un était cagoulé. On ne voyait que les yeux gris d'une extrême froideur sous la cagoule. Quand au second, il était facilement reconnaissable, il s'agissait de Maugrey Fol-Œil.

- « _Alastor !_ » s'exclama Tonks, qui s'esquiva afin d'éviter le sortilège de Stupéfixion qui lui était adressé.

- « _Nous ne pouvons malheureusement plus rien pour lui Nymphadora ! Il est mort en faisant son devoir et son métier !_ » conclut Lupin d'une voix abattue et désolée.

- « _Regarde derrière toi !_ » hurla Arthur.

Lupin se retourna et fut frappé par un sort envoyé par Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver.

- « _Traître, cette fois-ci, c'en est trop ! Tu vas payer pour tes crimes et ta traîtrise ! Ainsi que pour toutes les souffrances que tu as infligées aux uns et aux autres ! Impedimenta ! _» vociféra Rémus au comble de la fureur.

Peter recula et se cogna contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui, puis il s'effondra. Rémus ne se contenta pas de cette chute, il s'approcha de lui et lui infligea le sortilège Doloris :

- « _Endoloris_ » s'exclama Lupin en pointant sa baguette sur Peter, tout en lui faisant décrire des cercles, comme s'il voulait donner plus de force à ce sortilège. Il semblait pris maintenant de folie, et d'ajouter :

- « _Ceci est pour les lâchetés et les meurtres que tu as commis ou qui ont été commis par tes fautes ! Tiens, voici pour Lily, voici pour James, et voilà pour …_ »

Peter hurlait de douleur sous ce sortilège qui n'en finissait pas !

- « … _pour Sirius … et enfin pour moi que tu as trahi de la plus vile des manières en me laissant supposer ainsi qu'à tout le monde pendant des années à la culpabilité de Sirius ! Tu vis depuis trop longtemps comme un rat que tu es d'ailleurs !_ »

Peter hurlait. Sa douleur était visible, dans un effort de concentration et de volonté, il parvint à dire :

- « _Je m'excuse d'avoir fait tout cela … Pardon ! Pardonnez-moi tous !_ » s'écriait-il en regardant à la ronde.

Lorsque Rémus ne pointa plus sa baguette sur Peter, ses jambes ne le supportant plus, celui-ci s'effondra sur les genoux. Il était secoué par de violentes et profondes convulsions. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il s'affaissa sur le coté et ne bougea plus. Il ne respirait plus : plus rien. Il venait de rendre l'âme devant les belligérants dont pas un seul n'avait bougé pendant tout ce temps, pas même Voldemort, qui avait assisté complètement passif à ce spectacle qu'il considérait comme désopilant. De toute façon, il n'aimait pas les perdants. Il avait toujours considéré Queudver comme un sous-ordre et ne lui avait jamais accordé sa confiance. Il n'avait en général que mépris pour les traîtres, mais pas seulement pour eux. Ce mépris s'étendaient à pratiquement tout celui ou ce qui ne lui rapportait rien de tangible.

Peter était mort. Apparemment bien mort cette fois. Harry porta un regard incrédule à Lupin et il s'aperçut que celui-ci pleurait. Des pleurs de rage mêlés de tristesse. Le fait d'avoir vengé ses anciens compagnons tout en étant dans l'obligation d'un faire disparaître un de plus, devait sûrement être très difficile pour lui.

- « _Petrificus totalus !_ » ce sortilège, qui fut lancé par l'un des antagonistes à cagoule ; prit tout le monde au dépourvu et ramena chacun à ses responsabilités ; sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un nom sur son auteur.

Résultat : Hermione et Lunar furent touchés et pétrifiés. Dumbledore les aida à retrouver leurs esprits, puis il s'avança rapidement vers Harry. Une fois à ses côtés, il lui murmura tristement :

- « _Harry, voici le moment venu pour vérifier si ce que prétendait la Prophétie est juste !_ » sa voix s'était brisée avant la fin de sa phrase.

À ces mots, Harry se précipita à l'encontre de Voldemort ; tout en sachant qu'il ne risquait rien de la part des autres Mangemorts ; en hurlant très fort :

- « _Priori Incantatum !_ »

À cet instant, Voldemort émis également le même sortilège. Deux traits de lumière émergèrent des baguettes et se heurtèrent avec violence, ce qui eut pour effet d'établir un lien immédiat entre celles-ci, qui se mirent à vibrer comme si elles avaient été parcourues d'un courant électrique. La main de Harry était littéralement collée à la baguette. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aura pas pu la lâcher. Un étroit faisceau lumineux de couleur or reliait et unissait à présent les deux baguettes magiques. Harry ne s'affola pas, cela lui rappela ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière du petit village de Little Hangleton. Harry suivait des yeux le rayon de lumière afin de rester concentré au maximum sur ce qu'il devait faire. Voldemort tremblait également au gré de sa baguette. Il était également obligé de prêter toute son attention à ce qu'il faisait. Ses longs doigts fins étaient crispés sur sa baguette qui était également courbée.

- « _Enfin seuls, Harry_ … » fanfaronna Voldemort dans un suprême effort de concentration.

- « _Peut-être pas pour si longtemps_ … » rétorqua Harry serrant les dents, un affreux rictus aux lèvres, donnant toute l'énergie dont il était capable.

C'est ainsi qu'il vit apparaître et défiler une à une les silhouettes des victimes de Voldemort dans l'ordre inverse des meurtres que celui-ci avait commis ; comme cela avait été le cas à Little Hangleton. Cela lui permis de voir et de retrouver quelques instants ses parents à qui il ne manqua pas de faire un signe de tête pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il les avait vus et reconnus. Après ce défilé, Harry rompit immédiatement le sortilège Priori Incantatum.

Devant la lumière aveuglante projetée par les deux baguettes, les Mangemorts s'étaient retournés vers Harry. Les Aurors et les membres de l'ODP encore debout fixèrent Voldemort qui lui se trouvait avec Harry au centre du cercle dessiné par les Mangemorts.

- « _Il est temps que ce petit jeu cesse !_ » rugit Lord Voldemort.

- « _C'est certainement une des seules et rares choses sur laquelle nous soyons d'accord !_ » enchérit Harry, s'attendant à l'attaque de ce dernier.

- « _Endoloris !_ » rugit Voldemort en attaquant à la façon d'un escrimeur et en fendant l'air de sa baguette tout en se pourfendant.

Harry était sur ses gardes, il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne fut nullement surpris et fit un bond de côté afin d'éviter le sortilège. Ce fut Ron ; qui s'était interposé croyant que Harry n'aurait pas le temps de parer ; qui prit toute la décharge. Il tomba à genoux, hurlant de douleur.

- « _Pauvre fou ! Tu oses gêner et défier le Seigneur des Tén_ … » déclara Voldemort d'un ton emphatique à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- « des _malades oui ! Stupéfix !_ » ne put s'empêcher de rugir Hermione , joignant l'acte à la parole.

- « _Sale Sang-de-Bourbe !_ » vociféra Voldemort, ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque. « _Tu vas payer pour cet affront !_ » ajouta Voldemort en levant sa baguette.

- « _Avada Kedavra !_ » lancèrent d'une même voix Crabbe et Kingsley qui avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas toucher à Harry, mais qui avaient carte blanche en ce qui concernait les autres protagonistes, devançant ainsi leur maître.

Il y eut plusieurs éclairs colorés et Hermione s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Non ! ce n'était pas possible ! Non ! vraiment impossible de supposer …

Les membres de l'ODP hurlèrent tous d'une même voix :

- « _Stupéfix !_ »

Voldemort, doté de réflexes étonnamment rapides avait disparu pour réapparaître immédiatement après l'ordre donné. Une seconde salve partit immédiatement des rangs des Aurors et des membres de l'ODP. Voldemort fut touché et énormément ralenti par cette nouvelle salve. Mais il ne fut cependant pas stoppé net comme tous l'avaient espéré.

- « _Vas-y Harry ! Ensemble ! Avec moi !_ » hurla alors Dumbledore qui jusqu'à présent n'avait participé à aucun échange, attendant le moment propice pour agir.

- « _Avada Kedavra !_ » fusa à l'unisson des poitrines de Dumbledore et de Harry. Les présents entendirent claquer l'imparable sentence. Une onde de choc et deux lueurs vertes partirent en même temps des baguettes de Dumbledore et de Harry. Tous furent projetés en arrière. Tous y compris Voldemort, affaibli par les précédents sortilèges et qui n'avait pu de ce fait anticiper cette dernière attaque. Il reçu les deux puissantes décharges dirigées vers lui : l'une en pleine poitrine, la seconde en plein visage.

Bien que l'attaque ait été fulgurante, Harry qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui à l'instant du lancement du sortilège, les rouvrit et constata avec joie qu'il était toujours en vie. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'être blessé ! Mais à quel prix ? Il était resté seul debout !

Un coup d'œil du côté de Voldemort lui appris que celui-ci gisait sur le côté, une partie du visage contre terre, blanc et terne. La face, restée intacte, montrait ses yeux rouges ; d'habitude si expressifs, si pleins de cruauté et de froideur ; paraissaient avoir été vidés de leur substance gélatineuse. Sa bouche aux lèvres exsangues et livides était entrouverte, montrant d'horribles dents jaunâtres.

Il semblait définitivement mort ! Mais l'était-il réellement ? La réponse semblait affirmative !

L'euphorie l'envahit d'un coup ! Il se rendit auprès de ses amis pour leur confirmer la nouvelle. Ron était toujours allongé à côté d'Hermione et de Dumbledore. Il semblait ne pas avoir encore repris entièrement ses esprits. Puis il se rappela soudainement à qui il devait probablement d'être encore debout ! À cette pensée, il tomba évanoui.

Les Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas morts dans la bataille, en voyant leur Seigneur et maître hors d'état de combattre, comprirent que la bataille était perdue. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et se rendirent sans un mot. Ils savaient ce qui les attendaient et ils faisaient grise mine. Ils avaient tout perdu, y compris l'honneur dont ils étaient si fiers en temps normal !

Lorsque Harry sortit de son évanouissement, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais comme il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux, il supposa qu'il était à Sainte-Mangouste.

- « _Harry !_ » s'écria la jeune fille assise au chevet de son lit.

Dès qu'il put tenir les yeux grands ouverts, il lui sembla qu'il avait des troubles de la vue.

- « _Ho ! Harry ! Dieu soir loué, tu es vivant ! Bien vivant !_ »

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien installé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il avait évidemment reconnu la voix de la personne qui lui parlait, mais il tenait à s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas !

- « _Hermione ? C'est bien toi ?_ » demanda-t-il.

- « _Oui ! Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?_ » répondit Hermione soudain inquiète.

- « _Mais tout simplement parce que je t'ai vu tombé par terre tout à l'heure, au moment où Crabbe et Kingsley t'ont jeté le sortilège d'Avra Kedavra !_ » confia Harry, pas encore vraiment remis de ses émotions.

- « _Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il faut que je t'explique ! Fumseck est apparu devant moi au moment même où les sortilèges ont été lancés. Il s'est jeté sur moi pour me faire tomber, ensuite il a avalé les deux sortilèges ! C'est extraordinaire non ? Tu ne crois pas ?_ » répondit Hermione, une lueur de désespoir au fond du regard, auquel Harry n'était pas habitué.

- « _Où est Ron ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle !_ » demanda soudain Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux et tourna lentement la tête. Elle ne la releva que quelques instants après en le regardant d'un air implorant :

- « _Ils n'ont rien pu faire tu sais ! … C'est horrible … !_ » lui murmura-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

- « _Quoi ? Pardon ! Ai-je bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut di… ? Il n'est pas … ? Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !_ » murmura à son tour Harry d'une voix chevrotante. Il avait du mal à terminer ses phrases.

- « _On ne pourra rien y changer maintenant !_ » sanglota Hermione toute à sa douleur maintenant que Harry savait.

Harry espérait et croyait encore que Ron allait réapparaître sain et sauf d'un air nonchalant, comme si de rien n'était. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Cela se passa comme pour Sirius, Harry ne le revit jamais. Il pensa aussitôt au chagrin que devaient éprouver Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ginny pour qui c'était le troisième membre de la famille qui disparaissait dans ces guerres ridicules. Ses pensées se portèrent alors sur Dumbledore avec l'aide duquel il avait réussi à terrasser Lord Voldemort. Il demanda la voix enrouée :

- « _Et Dumbledore ! Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Comment se fait qu'il n'ait pas demandé de mes nouvelles ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore passé me voir ?_ »

Le ton de sa voix était monté crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses questions. Hermione lâcha un nouveau et faible gémissement et répondit mollement :

- « _Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps … Il a été très sévèrement atteint dans son duel avec Voldemort !_ »

Harry qui croyait en avoir terminé avec les mauvaises nouvelles, cru que le monde allait s'écrouler. Tout cela lui paraissait impossible. Il se leva d'un bond et appela désespérément :

- « _Professeur Dumbledore ! Professeur ! Professeur ! Ne m'abandonnez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seul ! Je vous en prie ? _»

Puis il franchit la porte de sa chambre et courut dans les couloirs, ouvrant les portes les unes après les autres à sa recherche. Puis soudain … Il le vit … allongé dans un lit, la tête livide, son beau regard bleu s'étant arrêté sur le nouvel arrivant. Quand il vit arriver Harry, un pâle sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il semblait cependant encore lucide, bien que sa fin soit proche.

- « _Ha-rry ! Ha-rry ! __Te voi-là … en-fin ! Je t'a-tten-dais !_ » parvint-il à articuler.

- « _Professeur_ … » commença Harry.

- « _Oui,… Viens_ … » continua-t-il avec de plus en plus de mal à respirer tellement l'effort pour parler était violent.

Albus Dumbledore avait le visage d'une blancheur étrangement inhabituelle. Sa barbe, si belle, si bien soignée auparavant était hirsute et nouée en plusieurs endroits. Fumseck qui se trouvait là, près de lui en cet instant avait la tête penchée vers ses blessures et il pleurait sur celles-ci afin de les résorber comme il en avait l'habitude en pareil cas. Mais malheureusement, cela ne paraissait pas s'arranger.

- « _Ha-rry mon pe-tit ! La pro-phé-tie s'est a-ccom-plie. Volde-mort … n'est … plus ! Nous … a-vons … fait … du … bon … tra-vail … en-sem-ble ... Je … suis … très … con-tent … que … tu … te … por-tes … bien… ! Ex-cu-se …-moi … pour… tou-t … les … err-eurs … que … j'aie … co-mmi-ses ... Ce-la … est … dû … bi-en … sûr … à … mon … gr-rand… â-ge ... Je … se-ns … qu … mon … heu-re … a-ppro-che … ! V-Viens … près … de … moi … !_ » articula-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté. Tous ces efforts l'avait épuisé et il était en sueur !

- « _Professeur ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !_ » lui répondit Harry avec rage. Il n'acceptait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un de son entourage.

- « _Mal-heu-reu-se-ment, … ce-tte … fois …-ci, … je … ne … pou-rrai … ri-en … y … ch-an-ger … !_ » lui rétorqua Dumbledore en grande difficulté. « Le … Pr-ofe-ss-eur … Mc-Go-na-gall … pr-en-dr-a … l'é-co-le … en … mains ... Et … je … dé-si-re-rais … à … pré-s-ent … que … tu … a-cc-ep-tes … ces … pré-sents ... »

Fumseck était allé chercher l'épée de Gryffondor, la Pensine et il tenait une lettre dans son bec.

- « _Ce … so-sont … des … ob-jets … que … tes … pa-rents … po-ss-é-daient … et … qu' … ils … m'ont … lé-gué … au … cas … où … il … le-ur … a-rr-i-ve-rait … qu-el-que … ch-o-se ... Qu-ant … à … la … le-tt-re … Ou-vr-e …-là ... Mer-ci … Ha-rry … et … a-dieu ... Je … su-is … con-tent … de … t'-a-voir … co-nn-u … et … d'-a-voir … pu … p-en-d-ant … tou …t… tes … ces … a-nn-ées … m'-o-ccu-p-er … de … toi, … mê-m … si … c'-é-tait … de … lo-in ... La … m-or-t … n'-est .. qu'-un … p-a-ss-a-ge … ve-rs … au-t-re … ch-o-se ... Il … n-e … f-aut … p-as … e-en …. a-v-oir … peu-eur … Au …re-voir … Ha-rryyy … !_ » puis Albus Dumbledore quitta ce monde, le visage soudain détendu.

À cet instant ; Fumseck ; qui se trouvait au sommet du lit, sut que son vieux compagnon venait de le quitter. Il battit des ailes, s'avança vers lui et posa son bec sur le front de Dumbledore en signe de départ et de reconnaissance. Puis il poussa une complainte longue et déchirante. Ce fut sa manière à lui de lui dire adieu.

Même la mort n'avait pas réussit à arracher le sourire narquois qu'on lui avait vu arborer si souvent au bord des lèvres pendant tant d'années.

- « _Professeur ! Non ! Nooon !_ » murmura Harry les yeux humides.

Puis il se mit franchement à pleurer à chaudes larmes de désespoir, de rage et de tristesse.

- « _Professeur ! Non, je ne veux pas que vous partiez !_ » continua Harry, tout à son désespoir ... Il se remémora en détail les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard il y avait sept ans de cela. Quel chemin avait-il parcouru depuis, semé d'embûches certes, mais Oh ! combien instructif et enrichissant !

Après un long moment qu'il n'aurait pu estimer lui-même, il sortit de sa torpeur et revint à la réalité. Dumbledore était toujours là, allongé dans son lit, le visage blafard, le sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Fumseck également, qui se tenait toujours à la tête du lit, immobile attendant patiemment l'heure du départ. Harry tenait encore dans ses mains l'épée et la lettre.

Il posa l'épée sur le lit à côté de la Pensine. Il hésitait à ouvrir cette lettre remise par Fumseck, qu'il tournait et retournait dans ses mains. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'étant amoncelées ces dernières heures, il n'était pas pressé d'en apprendre une de plus.

Puis une pensée lui vint, d'abord insidieuse, puis lancinante, jusqu'à devenir écrasante : le camp qu'il avait délibérément choisi avait gagné. Mais que la victoire avait été dure et surtout que le prix à payer était anormalement élevé ! Il avait perdu au cours de toutes ces années ses meilleurs et plus fidèles alliés et amis, ainsi que ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher, à savoir ses parents James et Lily qu'il avait néanmoins rencontrer à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard. Cependant, il ne regrettait rien. S'il avait fallu recommencer, il aurait pris le même chemin sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il se décida enfin à ouvrir cette fameuse lettre qu'il manipulait fébrilement depuis un certain temps. Il sortit le contenu de son enveloppe, reconnut la fine écriture caractéristique de Dumbledore et commença à lire :

Cher Harry,

Voici le bout du chemin, mon temps ici-bas est compté. Quand tu liras cette lettre, ce que j'espère de tout cœur, je ne serai plus de ce monde. Je tiens à te dire, au cas où je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire au moment voulu que j'ai été très content de te rencontrer, de te connaître et surtout de m'occuper de toi, même s'il t'a semblé parfois que j'étais très loin.

Sache que même de loin, j'ai toujours conservé un regard très attentif sur ce que tu faisais et à ce qui t'arrivait. Tu as été pour moi pendant les dix-sept dernières années de ma longue existence un fils. Le fils que je n'ai ; malheureusement ; jamais eu. Tu m'as rempli de bonheur et très souvent étonné par la solidité de ton jugement et par ta droiture d'esprit. Jamais une fois tu n'as trahi la confiance que j'avais placé en toi. Tu t'es montré fort dans toutes les épreuves, oui, très fort. Plus fort même que certains adultes en pareilles circonstances. Je suis fier de toi, fier de l'homme que tu es déjà et que tu vas devenir dans les années futures.

Je te prie également de bien vouloir excuser toutes les errances et toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre à ton égard. Que veux-tu ? personne n'est parfait en ce bas monde ! Celles-ci sont dues pour la plupart essentiellement à la vieillesse, surtout en ce qui concerne ces deux ou trois dernières années. Je sais que tu m'as haï lors de certaines de mes décisions. De cela aussi je te demande pardon.

Maintenant, passons à un autre sujet plus terre à terre : je désire t'offrir quelque chose qui te sera très utile pour l'avenir et qui, j'espère te fera plaisir. Ce cadeau sera en quelque sorte un souvenir me concernant, enfin j'espère que tu l'accepteras dans cet état d'esprit :

Prends Fumseck, mon ami de toujours, s'il te plaît ! Qui si les choses se déroulent comme je le prévois est à côté de toi en cet instant. Occupe t'en du mieux que tu pourras. Tu verras qu'il n'est pas gênant et tu te rendras vite compte qu'il est plein de charme, de surprise et surtout il te sera très utile. Si tu es d'accord, envoie un courrier à Minerva qui est déjà au courant. Elle te fera parvenir son perchoir et tous les accessoires qui vont avec.

Voilà, je t'ai dit et écrit l'essentiel. À toi de faire au mieux et de deviner la suite. Pour cela je te fais entièrement confiance, tu as toutes les capacités requises. Les A.S.P.I.C que tu as passés dernièrement et dont tu n'as pas encore les résultats me l'ont prouvé, si besoin en était.

Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore … ton AMI pour la vie.

À la lecture de ces dernières lignes, Harry s'aperçut que le bas de la page était maculé de gouttelettes. Il s'agissait de ses propres larmes, qu'il n'avait pu retenir au cours de cette lecture. Il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il était en pleurs durant cette lecture qui lui prenait les entrailles à lui en faire mal.

Il releva la tête, son regard se tourna alors vers Fumseck qui attendait toujours patiemment. En voyant Harry regarder dans sa direction, Fumseck battit des ailes et lança un long chant mélodieux plein d'espoir, ce qui fit oublier momentanément tous les soucis et tout le chagrin que Harry venait d'accumuler ces dernières heures.

- « _Fumseck ! Ramène-moi près d'Hermione s'il te plaît !_ » lui demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en s'accrochant à ses serres.

- « _Ah ! Enfin, te voilà ! Mais où étais-tu donc passé ? Je t'ai cherché, mais tu es parti si vite que je t'ai perdu dans les couloirs ! _» s'exclama Hermione soulagée de le revoir, mais étonnée de le voir entrer avec Fumseck.

- « _Oui ! Me revoilà !_ » répondit sobrement et calmement Harry qui déposa les objets qu'il tenait dans les mains sur son lit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui fronça les sourcils.

- « _Au fait Harry, Dumbledore ! Comment va-t-il ? Son état n'était pas brillant quand nous l'avons amené ici !_ » demanda posément Hermione.

Harry baissa le tête et ne répondit pas. Hermione comprit sans qu'il n'ait rien à ajouter.

- « _Oh ! Non ! Lui aussi ? Ce n'est pas possible !_ » murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

La deuxième guerre leur semblait définitivement terminée. Pourtant, ils avaient la nette impression de n'avoir rien gagné. Les personnes qui étaient les plus chères à leurs yeux avaient disparu corps et âme, laissant un grand vide autour d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent alors doucement et se serrèrent mutuellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, afin de faire front à l'irrésistible envie de pleurer qui les tenaillait.

* * *

**_Posté le 01/02/2007_**


	8. Épilogue : Ceux qui ont survécu

**_Voilà, ma fan fiction est enfin publiée, deux ans et demi après l'avoir écrite..._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !_**

**_Bonne lecture pour cet épilogue, assez court..._**

**_Abelforth Dumbledore_**

* * *

**Épilogue : Ceux qui ont survécu...**

Il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, la journée s'était bien passée. On entendit soudain une petite voix dans le jardin appeler :

- « _Papa ?_ » dit le petit garçon en voyant arriver son père et en courant vers lui en lui tendant les bras.

- « _Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Séamas ?_ » répondit patiemment Harry, qui habitait maintenant une coquette maison non loin du « Terrier », endroit qu'il adorait par dessus tout pour les heures merveilleuses et insouciantes qu'il y avaient passées durant toutes ces dernières années et l'accueil simple et chaleureux que ses beaux-parents lui avaient toujours réservé.

Harry, qui occupait maintenant un haut poste de responsabilité au Ministère suite à ses activités pour combattre les Forces du Mal et sur les recommandations expresses qu'avait faites Dumbledore à son sujet avant de mourir, s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. C'est alors qu'il appela Ginny. Celle-ci s'approcha lentement d'eux, la main sur son ventre rebondit. Elle était enceinte pour la deuxième fois. Elle en était au huitième mois. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans que tous ces évènements irréversibles étaient survenus. Le petit monde de la sorcellerie avait enfin fini par trouver la paix ...

Les Mangemorts après leur défaite avaient été ficelés et emmenés séance tenante à Azkaban. Ils n'eurent pas même droit à un procès. Ils furent condamnés de manière unanime sans débat à la prison à perpétuité, sans espoir de pouvoir en sortir un jour.

Un nouveau procédé de gardiennage fut mis au point et appliqué dans les geôles de la prison, ce qui permis de se débarrasser et de chasser définitivement les Détraqueurs, qui sans l'aide de Voldemort ne trouvèrent aucun appui pour résister aux attaques des Forces du Bien, auxquelles participèrent activement Harry et Ginny, avant que celle-ci ne soit enceinte de son premier bébé.

Les parents et les frères de Ginny participèrent également très activement à cette chasse. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui habitaient Londres et tenaient toujours leur magasin de farces et attrapes revenaient très souvent chez leurs parents. Arthur et Molly avaient beaucoup vieilli après la perte de Ron. Ils avaient vécu la chasse aux Détraqueurs comme un exutoire à toute leur douleur. Ils avaient en plus maintenant pour les consoler le petit Séamas que Harry et Ginny leur amenaient très souvent. Ils attendaient impatiemment leur second petit enfant.

Après son départ de l'hôpital en compagnie d'Hermione, Harry était retourné chez les Dursley où il avait récupéré toutes ses affaires qui tinrent dans une toute petite valise. Il n'eut pas le courage de retourner à Poudlard et envoya un courrier par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige au Professeur McGonagall en lui demandant si elle pouvait faire parvenir le perchoir de Fumseck ainsi que toutes ses affaires chez les Weasley, qui lui avaient proposé spontanément de venir habiter chez eux le temps qu'il trouve de quoi se loger. En attendant, il avait récupéré la chambre de Percy. Il n'avait en fait pas souhaité occuper celle de Ron comme lui avait proposé gentiment Mrs Weasley qui pensait lui faire plaisir. Mais cela avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Cette chambre était d'ailleurs restée dans l'état où l'avait quitté son dernier occupant depuis son décès.

Après le départ définitif de Harry du 4 Privet Drive, les Dursley soulagés avaient enfin pu mener la vie dont ils rêvaient, c'est-à-dire : passer à Londres chaque week-end à se traîner dans les grands salons internationaux sans crainte d'être pris pour des Zombis par leur entourage en compagnie d'un hurluberlu. N'ayant obtenu aucun diplôme, Dudley avait mis fin à ses études. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à ne rien faire et à s'empiffrer devant la télévision en attendant que son père lui trouve une place dans l'entreprise dont il était directeur. Chose pas très facile pour Vernon, car son fils ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts. Depuis le départ de Harry, la tante Pétunia ; qui était heureuse de son départ dans un premier temps ; avait des grands moments de nostalgie. Il ne restait plus que Harry portant le nom des Potter et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu et dû faire pour lui. Un profond remord commençait à la ronger. Elle songeait de plus en plus à un rapprochement avec Harry, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec son mari de peur de le mettre en colère.

Hermione Granger, elle, après avoir quitté Sainte-Mangouste en compagnie de Harry était retournée chez elle pour passer des vacances salutaires. De là, elle s'était rendue comme chaque année en France, afin de décompresser et d'essayer d'éliminer la pilule de cette victoire au goût amer qui avait amené la mort de Ron son compagnon. Après quelques semaines passées en France, l'inactivité lui pesa et elle revint à Londres et passa par Poudlard pour s'entretenir de son avenir avec le Professeur McGonagall avec qui elle avait toujours entretenu des relations privilégiées ; et qui, entre parenthèses était devenue Directrice de Poudlard. Sur les conseils de cette dernière, Hermione avait postulé pour être Auror. Elle s'investit dans ses études, essayant ainsi d'apaiser sa douleur, qui avait été causée par la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son concours d'entrée au ministère fut une réussite : elle obtint 120 de bonnes réponses, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle envoyait souvent des lettres à ses amis et passait de temps en temps voir les Weasley, ainsi que la famille Potter-Weasley. Elle adorait tout particulièrement le petit Séamas dont elle était la marraine. Puis un jour, elle se décida à écrire à Viktor Krum afin de savoir si une relation plus poussée entre eux pouvait être envisageable.

La famille Londubat, qui avait également participé à la chasse contre les Détraqueurs, grand-mère comprise coulait depuis des jours heureux. Neville était devenu une célébrité. Il était connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie pour ses étonnantes potions miracles capables de guérir bien des maux. En effet, suite à la première potion qu'il avait réussi à mettre au point lui permettant de guérir ses parents, il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il avait continué sur sa lancée. Il était maintenant la fierté de toute sa famille, grand-mère en tête.

Les Professeurs présents à Poudlard juste avant la fin de la seconde guerre étaient tous restés en poste, mis à part Albus Dumbledore qui avait trouvé la mort dans ces combats, et Severus Rogue qui avait pris part à certains combats qui l'avaient conduit à des extrémités dont personne ne s'attendait, ni ne l'aurait soupçonner capable. Plus personne d'ailleurs ne savait s'il était un authentique Mangemort ou un authentique fidèle à Dumbledore. Son absence ne plaidait de toute façon pas en sa faveur.

Hagrid pour qui cette seconde guerre eut des conséquences terribles, car il perdit en quelques jours son défenseur de toujours et ses plus fidèles amis. Il resta garde chasse et Professeur à Poudlard, ceci grâce au soutient de la nouvelle directrice. Il se rendait tous les jours après ses cours dans la forêt pour tenir compagnie à Graup, dont les progrès infimes, mais constants, lui procuraient une certaine fierté. Après tout, il était le dernier membre de sa famille...

Tout à ses pensées, Harry eu du mal à entendre que Ginny lui parlait :

- « _… route ! Ah ! C'est toi ? Tu rentres enfin ? » interrogea Ginny. « Maman sort d'ici, elle s'est inquiétée pour toi. Tu la connais, tu sais que tu es comme un fils pour elle ! Elle a tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose maintenant !_ » ajouta Ginny.

- « _Non, c'est bon ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On a réussi à arrêter le fameux Dragon noir qui a tué vingt personnes et qui a torturé une trentaine de moldus !_ » lui appris fièrement Harry en franchissant le seuil de la maison, le petit Séamas, toujours dans ses bras.

- « _Oh ! Bravo ! C'est merveilleux ! Qui est-ce alors ?_ » demanda Ginny avec un éclair de malice et de curiosité dans les yeux.

- « _Je te le donne en mille !_ » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, afin de faire durer le suspens.

- « _Allez, dis-le-moi ! S'il te plait ! Ne me fais pas languir! _» supplia Ginny impatiente en s'approchant de lui tendrement.

- « _Tu ne vas sûrement pas le croire, mais il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy !_ » murmura Harry en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Ginny parut surprise.

- « _D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul. Nous avons ramassé avec lui ses deux inséparables acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ont été interrogés et bien entendu envoyés directement à Azkaban afin d'y rejoindre leurs familles !_ » finit par dire Harry.

- « _Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ? Hermione a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle dit qu'elle aimerait que nous allions la voir en France, aux vacances prochaines. Elle et Viktor attendent un enfant pour le mois prochain également. Tu te rends compte ? Qu'elle coïncidence tout de même ? Tu ne crois pas ?_ » dit d'un ton désinvolte Ginny en prenant Séamas des bras de son père pour l'embrasser.

« _Non ! pour moi, pas de problème, ça me ferait plaisir de la voir !_ » répondit Harry qui était plus ou moins reparti dans ses pensées.

Quelque deux ans plus tard, Harry qui rentrait du Ministère fut littéralement assailli par Séamas qui avait maintenant sept ans et qui commençait à s'intéresser un peu aux choses de la magie. Il avait l'air surexcité. Ginny était assise au salon, près de la cheminée, la petite Iris sur ses genoux en train de tirer sur ses petites boucles rousses et celles de sa mère.

- « _Dis papa ? Tout à l'heure, mon copain Garry m'a montré un livre où on parlait de toi, de ta vie _» lui confia Séamas, tout fier de lui dire ce qu'il avait appris à son sujet.

- « _Ah Bon ! _» rétorqua Harry sur le même ton, large sourire aux lèvres. « _Et que disait-il ce livre ?_ » ajouta-t-il.

- « _Ben ! J'ai compris que c'était Voldecorps ! Euh non ! … Voldemort, je crois, qui était à l'origine de ta cicatrice quand tu étais petit. Et pis c'est là que vous vous êtes battus et c'est là qu'il est … enfin tu sais quoi !_ » expliqua rapidement Séamas à son père.

- « _Oui ! Et après … ?_ » demanda Harry une ombre soudaine dans les yeux, un rictus aux lèvres.

- « _C'est pendant cette bataille que le frère de maman est mort, non ?_»

- « _Oui bien sûr, Ron est mort en héros ! _» précisa Harry, la voix chargée d'émotions.

- « _Et Ben ! C'est lors de ce combat que... enfin, qu'elle a disparu..._»

- «_Eh bien_,» termina Séamas,« _ta cicatrice !_»

**FIN**

* * *

**_Posté le 01/02/2007_**

**_Voilà, c'est fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi vos reviews ! ;)_**


End file.
